Blog użytkownika:NigrumNight/This is my Fight.
A taki kolejny wypalacz oczu. Nie ma informacji, nie ma żadnych spoilerów. Po prostu, zapraszam do czytania. ''' '''Jednak ostrzegam - to nie jest typowe opko o JWS. Dla ciekawskich opisów postaci i ich rysunków ➡ TimF. - postacie thumb|282px 'Prolog' Huk. To było pierwsze co usłyszała po przebudzeniu się z kolejnego koszmaru. Z początku wydawało jej się, że to tylko wybryk jej wybujałej wyobraźni, która dosyć często płatała jej różne figle. Czy to ciche szepty, łkanie czy skrobanie pazurów. Była już do tego przyzwyczajona, dlatego zazwyczaj ignorowała tego typu rzeczy. Jednak tym razem była jak najbardziej pewna, że nic jej się nie przesłyszało. Zerwała się z twardego, drewnianego łóżka, po czym rozciągnęła się, czemu towarzyszyło głośne chrupnięcie w okolicach kręgów lędźwiowych. Założyła na stopy skórzane buty - które nim znalazły się na jej stopach, jak zwykle były porozrzucane po całej sypialni - a następnie chwyciła za sztylet leżący na szafce nocnej obok łóżka i wybiegła z domu. Nie przejmowała się swoim lekkim ubiorem, składającym się z przydługiej, śnieżnobiałej koszuli nocnej. W tamtym momencie liczyło się dla niej tylko to, czy aby na pewno wszystko było w porządku. Na Archipelagu mogła sobie panować wojna, ale na jej wyspie miał być spokój i przede wszystkim cisza. To wprost niewyobrażalne, jak bardzo zmieniło się jej podejście do życia od czasu ucieczki z poprzedniego miejsca zamieszkania. Tamten most już dawno spłonął, a jej pozostał jedynie popiół po przeszłości i nowa ścieżka życiowa, która miała być jedną z najtrudniejszych w całym jej życiu. Najtrudniejszą, ale i najcenniejszą. Zbiegła z kilku kamiennych schodków i już była na wiecznie pogrążonej w martwej ciszy plaży. Życie w tym miejscu było naprawdę znikome, ale jej było to jak najbardziej na rękę. A może po prostu wmawiała sobie, że tak będzie najlepiej? Nieistotne, miała ważniejszą rzecz na głowie. Rozejrzała się, dostrzegając za skałą nieopodal kawałek prawdopodobnie roztrzaskanej łódki, do której bez zastanowienia podeszła. Instynktownie ścisnęła mocniej uchwyt sztyletu, będąc w pogotowiu do szybkiego ataku gdyby okazało się, że nieproszony gość jest wrogiem. Zamiast tego znalazła w łajbie... dziecko, konkretnie dziewczynę. Na oko miała z jedenaście, może dwanaście lat... Nie była co do tego pewna. Zresztą, nigdy nie potrafiła rozpoznać dokładnego wieku osoby, którą widziała po raz pierwszy. - Halo... żyjesz? - zapytała głośno, szturchając lekko dziewczynę w ramię i jednocześnie trzymając bezpieczny dystans. Wciąż pamiętała dzień, w którym niechcący oberwała od przyjaciółki, kiedy zapomniała by nie być za blisko. Szczęka bolała przez dobre kilka dni, ale dzięki temu się czegoś nauczyła. Dziewczyna burknęła coś pod nosem w odpowiedzi, powoli się budząc. Wstała chwiejnie, o mało nie przewracając się o połamane deski. Gdy dostrzegła nieznajomą jej kobietę krzyknęła ze strachu i zaskoczenia, wyskakując z resztek łódki jak jakaś górska kozica. Nie przewidziała tylko, że zahaczy o wystający gwóźdź. Wrzasnęła z bólu, gdy ostro zakończony kraniec zostawił na jej lewej łydce długą krechę z której od razu zaczęła wypływać szkarłatna ciecz, pozostawiając po sobie smugi na jasnej skórze dziewczyny i złocistym dotąd piasku. Łzy polały się z zielonych, pełnych strachu i bólu oczu rozbitki. Kobieta patrzyła na to wszystko z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, kompletnie nie wiedząc co się dzieje, ani co powinna zrobić. Dziewczyna podjęła decyzję za nią, rzucając się biegiem w stronę lasu, mimo rany, przez którą była na straconej pozycji. Dopiero wówczas mózg kobiety wrócił do działania. - Ej, zaczekaj! Nie uciekaj! - wykrzyknęła do dziewczyny, biegnąc w ślad za nią, wprost do leśnej gęstwiny. Musiała przyznać, że dziewczyna była szybka i zwinna, nawet ze zranioną nogą. Biegnij albo umieraj, przemknęło kobiecie przez myśl. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że to prawda. Każdy kolejny przebyty metr sprawiał, że jej siły malały. Miała wrażenie, że w czasie gdy ona słabła, młoda rozbitka stawała się coraz szybsza. Przystanęła na chwilę by złapać oddech, czując jak jej skronie aż huczą z wysiłku. - Osz k***wa - jęknęła, opierając ręce na udach.- Już nigdy więcej nie zrobię tak długiej przerwy w ćwiczeniach. Gdy jej oddech już prawie wrócił do normy, ponownie ruszyła biegiem przed siebie, omijając korzenie, krzaki i wysokie na metr trawy, byle złapać tajemniczą, zielonooką dziewczynę. W prawdzie nie wygląda mi na członka łowców, ale mimo wszystko muszę się dowiedzieć, co tu robi i jak się tu znalazła. Gdzieś niedaleko ponownie rozległ się krzyk dziewczyny. - Cholera jasna - warknęła pod nosem, kierując się w prawą stronę, skąd dochodził krzyk. A przynajmniej takie miała wrażenie. Ta, zaufaj instynktowi. Napewno kuźwa nie wyprowadzi cię w pole. Zielonooka dziewczyna siedziała przygarbiona na środku polany, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze do płuc. Sądząc po jej wyglądzie, a konkretnie mówiąc o trawie i ziemi na jej ubraniu i ciele, musiała upaść i zaryć o ziemię, z pewnością również zanieczyszczając niedawno zrobioną ranę. Odwróciła szybko głowę w stronę mieszkanki wyspy, gdy tylko usłyszała jak znalazła się niedaleko niej. Gwałtownie podniosła się z trawy. - Hej, hej, hej, spokojnie - próbowała uspokoić ją kobieta, gestykulując rękoma. Rzuciła sztylet za siebie - wcześniej, na plaży, gdy dziewczyna się zraniła w ogóle zapomniała, że trzyma go w dłoni. Gdyby tak na to spojrzeć z innej perspektywy, nie dziwiła się, że rozbitka uciekła w las.- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, obiecuję. Dziewczyna zagryzła dolną wargę, kiwnęła niepewnie głową, ale nie zrobiła nawet najmniejszego kroku w stronę kobiety. Nieufna. To dobrze. - Jestem Nigrum - starała się mówić jak najdelikatniej, jednocześnie powoli przybliżając się do zielonookiej.- A ty? Jak masz na imię, mała? Spojrzała niepewnie na brązowooką kobietę. - Lisa - wychrypiała przez ściśnięte gardło. Nigrum pokiwała wolno głową, będąc już niemal przy niej. - Co tu robisz, Lisa? - zapytała, czując, że musi znać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Jednakże, trafnej odpowiedzi nie otrzymała. - Nie wiem - jej szept był niepewny, pełen żalu, zmartwienia i napięcia, z nutą strachu w głębi głosu.- Nie pamiętam. Praktycznie niczego nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć. - A czy... Pamiętasz może ile masz lat? - zadała kolejne pytanie. Była już przy dziewczynie, górując nad nią o jakieś piętnaście centymetrów. Klęknęła na jedno kolano, by Lisa nie musiała zadzierać głowy do góry.- Patrząc na ciebie, nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, ile możesz mieć dokładnie. - Jedenaście - powiedziała cicho, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś na bok. Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho. - Mogłabym być twoją starszą siostrą - oznajmiła, poszerzając uśmiech.- Ja mam dwadzieścia jeden, co czyni mnie o dziesięć lat starszą od ciebie. To niedużo, naprawdę. Podniosła się do pionu. - Wiem, że mi nie ufasz i w pełni to rozumiem - zaczęła.- Sama w takiej sytuacji nie byłabym w stanie sobie zaufać, ale naprawdę nie mam złych zamiarów wobec ciebie. Pozwól chociaż bym opatrzyła twoją nogę, bo jak mam być szczera, nie wygląda to za dobrze - zmarszczyła nos na koniec. - Dobrze - złapała się za prawy łokieć, pozwalając Nigrum zaprowadzić się do jej domu. Szła kulejąc, z mocno zagryzionymi ustami, co jakiś czas cicho sycząc z bólu. Kobieta w pewnym momencie przystanęła. - Dasz radę wskoczyć mi na plecy? - odwróciła głowę w stronę zielonookiej, która zmarszczyła nieco brwi.- No chyba, że wolisz dalej iść na własnych nogach. - Spróbuję - burknęła. Nigrum przykucnęła nieco, pochylając się do przodu, by ułatwić dziewczynie wdrapanie się na nią. Lisa wypuściła powietrze z ust, a następnie wskoczyła na plecy kobiety, nogami obejmując jej biodra i rękoma szyję, niezbyt mocno, by nie udusić starszej. Aby zielonooka nie zleciała, Nigrum złapała jej uda od spodu. - Komu w drogę, temu czasu - mruknęła, kontynuując drogę powrotną. Rozbitka, początkowo milcząca jak grób, odezwała się po chwili. - Tak ogólnie, to co to za miejsce? - uniosła głowę do góry, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem niebu, które w większości zasłaniały korony drzew. Błękit ledwo przebijał się przez intensywną zieleń. - Wyspa Szarych Wspomnień - odparła brązowooka niemal od razu. Odetchnęła głęboko.- Można powiedzieć, że to mój dom. - Można? - dopytała. - Nieważne - ucięła Nigrum. Między nimi zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Brązowooka kobieta nie miała co narzekać na ciężar Lisy - dziewczyna była lekka, może nie jak piórko, ale na tyle, by nie odczuwać za zbytnio zmęczenia dźwiganiem jej na plecach. Choć wcześniej niemal padała z nóg - cholerny brak kondycji - w momencie gdy zielonooka wskoczyła na nią, odrzuciła zmęczenie na bok, zajmując mózg myślami o tym, co się stało. Obudził ją huk. Chcąc sprawdzić co się dzieje, wybiegła z domu ze sztyletem. Przybyszem okazała się jedenastolatka, która zraniła się gwoździem i którą goniła, gdy ta uciekła do lasu. Potem udało jej się zdobyć szczątkowe zaufanie dziewczyny i przekonać ją, by mogła opatrzeć jej nogę. P***bany dzień, westchnęła w myślach Nigrum. Do chaty kobiety doszły (doszła?) po zaledwie kilku minutach. Na ustach kobiety mimowolnie pojawił się delikatny uśmiech - dotarły w momencie, gdy jej ręce powoli zaczęły odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Weszła po schodach na mały pagórek, a następnie otworzyła drzwi nogą, co siedząca na niej Lisa skomentowała cichym śmiechem. Kręcąc głową na boki, Nigrum weszła do środka, od razu obierając kierunek w stronę prowizorycznej kuchni. Pomogła usiąść dziewczynie na jednym z krzeseł i wyszła na moment do innego pomieszczenia, tłumacząc, iż musi znaleźć coś do odkażenia rany i jakieś czyste bandaże. Lisa w tym czasie rozglądała się zaciekawiona po wszystkich kątach. Nie licząc stołu, dwóch krzeseł, blatu i kilku szafek, nie było tu praktycznie niczego. Ściany w większości były puste, na niektórych zawieszone na sznurkach wisiały przeróżne zioła, których nie potrafiła rozpoznać. Okno było tylko jedno, przypominające krzywy kwadrat, znajdujące się na ścianie za dziewczyną. Nic się nie walało. Było po prostu czysto i pusto. - Aha! Znalazłam! - wykrzyknęła radośnie Nigrum z sąsiedniego pokoju. Do kuchni wróciła zaledwie chwilę po swojej wypowiedzi. W jednej dłoni trzymała brązową, małą buteleczkę i pudełeczko, a w drugiej czyste bandaże. Podeszła do Lisy, odstawiła rzeczy na blat stołu przy którym siedziała zielonooka, a następnie ponownie przed nią uklęknęła na jedno kolano. Uniosła delikatnie lewą łydkę dziewczyny, cmokając z niezadowolenia. - Muszę najpierw przemyć to wodą - mruknęła wstając. Podeszła do drugiej strony blatu, zabrała z niego kubek z wodą i wróciła do dziewczyny, przybierając poprzednią pozycję.- Może trochę zapiec - ostrzegła. Krystalicznie czysta woda spłynęła po czerwonej linii, zabierając ze sobą odrobinę jej koloru. Nie mając przy sobie niczego, czym mogłaby wytrzeć z grubsza ranę, kobieta oderwała kawałek materiału ze swojej koszuli nocnej i delikatnie zaczęła osuszać skórę na zranionej łydce ciemnowłosej. - I tak była za długa - mruknęła Nigrum, czując zaskoczony wzrok rozbitki na sobie. Po względnym osuszeniu, wzięła do ręki buteleczkę. Otworzyła ją, powąchała znajdujący się w środku płyn lekko się krzywiąc, a następnie przyłożyła jej otwór do suchej części materiału koszuli i przechyliła naczynie, wylewając część substancji na nią. Tym razem Lisa poczuła lekkie szczypanie, gdy zwilżony materiał zetknął się z jej raną. Syknęła nawet cicho, co Nigrum puściła mimo uszu. Gdy skończyła, zabrała z blatu pudełeczko. Jak się okazało, w środku znajdowała się jakaś jasnozielona maść, również nie pachnącą zbyt przyjemnie. - Przyspieszy gojenie - oznajmiła brązowooka, odgarniając wolną ręką jasnobrązowe kosmyki z czoła. Jej starania nie przyniosły oczekiwanych efektów, na co cicho prychnęła. Lisa zachichotała cicho, a następnie sama poprawiła włosy kobiety - Dzięki, młoda - uśmiechnęła się lekko do dziewczyny. - Choć tyle mogę zrobić - wyszeptała w odpowiedzi. W czasie w którym Nigrum rozprowadzała maść po ranie, Lisa ponownie zaczęła rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, choć tym razem znając swój cel - coś do jedzenia. Ssanie w żołądku sprawiało, że sama nie wiedziała, czy jest bardziej głodna, czy ma ochotę wymiotować. Jeśli to drugie, to włosy Nigrum zmienią kolor. Wyżej wymieniona zaczęła owijać łydkę bandażem, gdy brzuch dziewczyny postanowił zasygnalizować swoje potrzeby. - Oho, ktoś tu jest głodny - starsza szatynka spojrzała z rozbawieniem w oczy Lisy, na co ta momentalnie spłonęła rumieńcem.- Skończę to, i dam ci coś do jedzenia. W sumie na dobrą sprawę, to sama powinnam coś zjeść. W czasie gdy za tobą ganiałam, zwykle jadam śniadanie. Gdy skończyła wstała z podłogi, odłożyła nieużyte resztki bandaża na stół i odeszła kawałek dalej, do paleniska. Rozpaliła ogień, ustawiła nad nim mały kociołek i usiadła na stołku w bezpiecznej odległości od płomieni. Kiedy zawartość naczynia była już ciepła, rozlała ją do dwóch drewnianych misek, z czego jedną z nich podała dziewczynie wraz z łyżką. Z jednej z szafek wyciągnęła chleb i położyła go na stole, do którego po chwili sama zasiadła, zajmując miejsce obok opatrzonej Lisy. - Smacznego - posłała uśmiech w stronę zielonookiej, po raz kolejny odgarniając włosy do tyłu. Lisa odpowiedziała jej tym samym, biorąc pierwszą łyżkę do ust. Zupa rzeczywiście była smaczna. 'Rozdział 1. Nocne mary' Początkowo, gdy obie skończyły jeść, zapadła cisza. Nigrum spoglądała zaciekawionym wzrokiem w stronę dziewczyny, strzelając kośćmi palców, a gdy te skończyły wydawać niekoniecznie przyjemne dla ucha dźwięki, zaczęła bębnić palcami o blat stołu. Jak na tacy było widać, że to jej sposób radzenia sobie ze stresem - bawienie się palcami. Zapewne jeden z kilku. Dobra, udało jej się zdobyć to szczątkowe zaufanie rozbitki, opatrzyła jej nogę, nakarmiła ją... Ale co k***a dalej? No właśnie, a oto i pytanie, przez które nie potrafiła otworzyć ust i się odezwać. Zabawne, bo zazwyczaj miała wiele rzeczy do powiedzenia, a teraz miała całkowitą pustkę w głowie. Halo, Thorze, jeśli mnie słyszysz, powiedz co dalej, bo długo tak kuźde nie wytrzymam. Westchnęła głośno, unosząc wzrok do góry, na sufit. - Coś się stało? - zapytała cicho Lisa, obserwując bacznym wzrokiem kobietę. Może nie kojarzyła jej już z niebezpieczeństwem (jak bardzo się wówczas myliła!), ale mimo wszystko wolała nie ryzykować. Widziała broń pochowaną po kątach. A skoro brązowooka uczyniła coś takiego, miała ku temu jakiś powód. Oby tylko Nigrum nie uznała jej za potencjalne zagrożenie. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Chyba nie wiem co dalej - zaśmiała się cicho bez humoru.- Nigdy przedtem nie zdarzyła mi się taka sytuacja. A teraz co? Siedzę tutaj z dzieckiem-rozbitkiem, które na dodatek praktycznie niczego nie pamięta. Lisa zagryzła mocno dolną wargę, aż poczuła metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach. - I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, co? - wstała od stołu i po raz kolejny uklęknęła przed dziewczyną. Jej wzrok był łagodny, choć pełen zmartwienia i niepewności.- Wychodzi na to, że póki co muszę cię przygarnąć - uniosła prawy kącik ust. Mimowolnie w umyśle Lisy zapłonęła pochodnia. Aby nie zdradzić swoich obaw, kiwnęła głową na znak zgody, co szatynka skomentowała cichym mruknięciem, wstając z klęczek. Rozprostowane kolana wydały z siebie chrupnięcie, przez co obie automatycznie się skrzywiły. - Palce mi nie przeszkadzają, ale kolana już tak - zaśmiała się cicho kobieta.- Gdy strzelają, odnoszę wrażenie, że ktoś chce mi je rozstrzaskać kamieniem - pokręciła głową.- Głupia obawa, ale gdybyś przeszła tyle co ja, zmieniła byś prędko zdanie. Po tych słowach przeszła kilka kroków, by znaleźć się za dziewczyną, plecami do jej pleców. Lisa nie musiała się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że kobieta wygląda przez okno, podparta łokciami o parapet. Zamiast tego, dołączyła do Nigrum. - Całkiem tu ładnie - zagadnęła dość niepewnie. Przez krzywy kwadrat rozciągał się widok na gęsty las, skąpany w promieniach porannego słońca. Za nim można było dostrzec trzy górskie szczyty, których czubki, sięgające niemal chmur, pokryte były grubą warstwą białego puchu. Niebo straciło żółtawo różowe zabarwienie, stając się jednolicie błękitne, nie licząc chmur. - Ano - potwierdziła krótko. Może się Lisie jedynie wydawało, ale odniosła wrażenie, że kobieta lekko posmutniała. Czyżby to dotyczyło jej wypowiedzi podczas przemarszu do domu Nigrum? Zapytała, nim pomyślała. - To nie jest twój prawdziwy dom, prawda? - jak na jedenastolatkę, miała niezły tupet. Na dodatek, nagle zebrało jej się na odwagę, a przecież dopiero co spoglądała z przestrachem na poukrywaną broń. Nigrum spojrzała na nią z uchylonymi ustami, by następnie je zamknąć, zwilżyć wargi językiem, a dopiero potem przemówić. - Nie jest - zgodziła się.- I nigdy nim nie będzie. - To dlaczego jesteś tutaj, a nie w swoim prawdziwym domu? - dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że powinna była ugryźć się w język. Nigrum warknęła pod nosem, ściskając palcami parapet, aż jej knykcie stały się niemal tak białe, jak śnieg okrywający odległe szczyty. - Bo mi go odebrano - odpowiedziała sucho, zostawiając zielonooką samą przy oknie.- A ja nie mogłam temu zaradzić. Wciąż nie mogę. Wyszła trzaskając drzwiami, sprawiając, że Lisa aż podskoczyła ze strachu. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, iż przekroczyła bezpieczną linie, wyprowadzając mieszkankę wyspy z równowagi. Po raz pierwszy i nie ostatni. Nigrum oparła się plecami o drzwi, którymi dopiero co trzasnęła i zsunęła się w dół, siadając na drewnianym stopniu. Przymknęła oczy, wypuściła głośno powietrze ustami i starała się uspokoić kołotające się w klatce piersiowej serce. Mimo upływu tylu lat, tylu walk, innych wyzwań, poświęceń, bólu i strachu, temat jej prawdziwego domu, miejsca w którym się urodziła, wciąż był dla niej niezwykle drażliwy. Nie lubiła o tym mówić - wprost nienawidziła. Każde przypomnienie sobie wydarzeń z dnia ucieczki wywoływało u niej niemal paniczny strach i chęć zniszczenia wszystkiego, co tylko wpadłoby w jej ręce. Od dłuższego czasu nie musiała o tym myśleć, nikt nie pytał, nie współczuł. A teraz zjawiła się ona i z pozoru mocna bariera wytrzymałości Nigrum runęła jak źle skonstruowana bobrowa tama. Lisa przypomniała jej, że tak naprawdę wciąż jest krucha. Odwróciła głowę w lewą stronę, zerknęła na jedno z krzywych okien i wstała, by udać się powolnym krokiem na plażę, by poobserwować wodę. Musiała uspokoić istny chaos toczący się w jej czaszce. Fale obijające się o piaszczysty brzeg jak zawsze były zimne. Szła boso tylko sobie znanym szlakiem, trzymając buty w lewej dłoni i z wolna machając nimi do przodu i do tyłu. Przez pierwsze kilka chwil spacerowania starała się nucić, ale jakoś jej to nie wychodziło. Stres chyba za bardzo ścisnął jej gardło. Odeszła kilka kroków od wody i usiadła na piasku, mając głęboko gdzieś, że wejdzie jej tam, gdzie nie powinien. Cóż, przynajmniej wtedy miała to w głębokim poważaniu. - Przepraszam - usłyszała za plecami. Czuła, że rozbitka wkrótce do niej dołączy i jak widać się nie myliła. - Będziesz tak stać za moimi plecami czy usiądziesz? - zapytała nieco zachrypniętym głosem. Odchrząknęła, przyciskając pięść do okolic mostka. Lisa bez słowa sprzeciwu usiadła obok kobiety. Znów ta niezręczna cisza. - To nie twoja wina - oznajmiła po dłuższej chwili kobieta. Wypuściła głośno powietrze ustami, oparła rękę na kolanie i kontynuowała.- Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć, że... ten temat jest dla mnie... niezbyt przyjemny. Zwilżyła nerwowo usta. - Nie wspominaj o tym po prostu, dobrze? Nie było tematu, twoja ciekawość wyparowała, ja nie trzasnęłam drzwiami, prawie rozwalając przy tym dom - obie parsknęły przy ostatnim. - Dobrze - uśmiechnęła się lekko do Nigrum, na co ta również się uśmiechnęła. Ciemnowłosa odwróciła głowę w stronę wody, obserwując fale obijające się o pobliskie skalne szpikulce. Dreszcz przebiegł po jej ciele na samą myśl, iż mogła się na nie nadziać. - Boli noga? - pytanie brązowookiej wybiło Lisę z chwilowego zatopienia się we własnych myślach. Tworzenie planu w głowie odłożyła na bok. - Trochę - przyznała, zerkając na moment na zabandażowaną łydkę.- A przynajmniej teraz, jak się nie ruszam. Gdy chodzę jest gorzej, ale to raczej normalne. Nigrum pokiwała głową, na znak, że rozumie. Cholera, ta niezręczność sytuacji powoli zaczynała ją dobijać. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wracam do domu - mówiąc to, podniosła się do pionu i zaczęła strzepywać z siebie piasek. Jej mina mówiła sama za siebie, że żałuje swojego wyboru.- Muszę się ogarnąć i przebrać w coś normalnego. W zasadzie, tobie też by się to przydało, młoda. Dziewczyna jęknęła z rezygnacją, ale posłusznie udała się za przeklinającą piasek Nigrum. Po wejściu do domu, brązowooka od razu ruszyła na piętro, gestem ręki pokazując rozbitce, by poszła za nią. Schody nie wyglądały na zbytnio bezpieczne, skrzypiały wprost niemiłosiernie, ale jakimś cudem, ku zdziwieniu Lisy, nie zawaliły się pod nimi ani nic z tych rzeczy. Po wejściu na piętro, weszły do pierwszego pokoju, jaki ukazał się oczom brunetki. Drzwi były szeroko otwarte, a całe pomieszczenie zalane było przez światło wpadające przez duże okno na skosie. Sądząc po łóżku, to była sypialnia. W czasie w którym zielonooka badała zaciekawionym wzrokiem pokój, Nigrum zajęła się poszukiwaniem czegoś w szafie. Po dłuższej chwili odwróciła się do rozbitki z jakimiś ubraniami i ręcznikami w ręce. - Powinna pasować - rzuciła czymś w stronę Lisy, co ta pochwyciła bez żadnego problemu. Gdy zielonooka rozłożyła materiał, wnet pojęła, iż trzyma w dłoniach kremową sukienkę z brązowymi elementami. Nie wyglądała na znoszoną, prędzej na taką, która spędziła większość czasu na dnie szafy. Lisa uniosła lekko zdziwiony wzrok z sukienki na Nigrum. - No wybacz, jeśli ci nie pasuje, ale na chwilę obecną nie jestem w stanie znaleźć nic innego - westchnęła, opierając ręce na biodrach. - Nie, jest w porządku - zapewniła z szerokim uśmiechem. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie potrafiła zrozumieć wszystkiego, co się wokół niej działo - było tego po prostu za dużo. A przecież tyle jeszcze miało się zdarzyć... - W takim razie chodź - głową pokazała jej wyjście.- Czas się odświeżyć. Jakież było zdziwienie zielonookiej gdy po piętnastu minutach marszu przez las usłyszała najpierw szum wody, a następnie zobaczyła między drzewami wodospad. Po wyjściu z gąszczu znalazły się na w miarę otwartej przestrzeni, gdzie znajdował się ów wodospad, wpadający do na oko niezbyt głębokiego jeziorka z czystą wodą, która dość mocno odbijała promienie słoneczne. Obchodząc zbiornik z jednej strony dostrzegła, iż woda spływa dalej wartkim nurtem w las. Nigrum, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajona do widoku weszła do wody i obeszła wodospad, przyczajając się za jakimiś skałami, na które po chwili rzuciła swoją koszulę nocną. Ubranie już po chwili było w większości mokre. - Po drugiej stronie masz miejsce dla siebie! - wykrzyknęła, by przebić się przez szum wody. Lisa, początkowo nastawiona niezbyt pozytywnie wobec tego typu działania (a co jeśli kobieta wpadnie do niej i zobaczy ją nago? A jeśli tylko na to czeka?), przełamała się po powąchaniu skóry swojego ciała - wyraźnie czuła niezbyt przyjemną mieszankę potu i słonej wody. Chwyciła za drugi ręcznik - nawet nie dostrzegła kiedy kobieta wzięła własny - i wolno stąpając po piaszczystym dnie przeszła w wspomnianą przez Nigrum stronę. Ominęła ryk wodospadu i znalazła się praktycznie za nim, w nieco chłodniejszym miejscu otoczonym przez skały, tworzące półki. Na jednej z nich stało wiadro, a na drugiej leżała szczotka na długim kiju. Położyła ręcznik w suchym i niedostępnym dla wody miejscu, rozebrała się, odłożyła ubrania tam gdzie ręcznik i zaczęła powoli zmywać z siebie brud ostatnich wydarzeń. Woda była chłodna, ale dawała orzeźwienie jej myślom. A przecież tego właśnie potrzebowała. Chwili namysłu. Dzień minął Lisie zaskakująco szybko - nim się obejrzała niebo ponownie przyozdobiły odcienie różu, żółci i pomarańczu, współgrające ze sobą tak idealnie, że aż trudno było jej odwrócić wzrok od nieba. Błękit za dnia cieszył jej oko, ale to zachód słońca dawał jej ukojenie i chwilę przyjemności. Nawet w tak dziwnej sytuacji. Codzienne oglądanie tego powszechnego zjawiska było jedną z kilku rzeczy, jakich przypomniała sobie w pierwszej kolejności. Oprócz tego była mała kuchnia pokryta niemal całkowicie ziołami wiszącymi na ścianach i szorstkie, męskie ręce trzymające jej dłonie. Więcej póki co nie była w stanie sobie przypomnieć - miała tylko nadzieję, że reszta elementów roztrzaskanej układanki wróci ponownie na swoje miejsce. Zimna dłoń na jej ramieniu wybudziła ją z kolejnego zatopienia się we własnych myślach. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to utonie. - Robi się chłodno - oznajmiła brązowooka. Jej łagodny i spokojny głos idealnie współgrał z widokiem na fale obijające się o martwą plażę. Lisa westchnęła cicho, po czym odwróciła wzrok w stronę kobiety. W dłoniach trzymała pusty talerz, jedyną pamiątkę po kolacji. - A więc czas wracać... - mruknęła niechętnie. - Wręcz przeciwnie - roześmiała się na moment, by następnie zarzucić na ramiona dziewczyny nieco pozszywany koc.- Zachody są tutaj piękne, ale osobiście uważam, że nocne niebo usiane gwiazdami bardziej zapiera dech w piersiach. Po tych słowach puściła zielonookiej oczko. Nigrum miała całkowitą rację. Była niemalże pewna, że szyja będzie jej dokuczać w kolejnym dniu. Póki co odrzuciła tą myśl w zakamarki umysłu, by całkowicie poświęcić uwagę sklepieniu nad ich głowami. Niby widok nie był niczym wyszukanym - bo niby co jest takiego wspaniałego w białych plamkach na czarnym tle? Patrząc jednak w górę, miało ochotę wyśmiać się tą uwagę i wdeptać ją głęboko w ziemię. Chłód już dawno przebił się przez materiał koca, docierając już niemal do ich kości. A mimo to, zarówno Nigrum jak i Lisa, wciąż siedziały w tym samym miejscu, na tym samym głazie przykrytym miękkim w dotyku futrem. Księżyc w kształcie sierpu rzucał na okolicę lekko błękitną poświatę, dolewając tajemniczości i grozy do mieszaniny odczuć. Lisa jęknęła żałośnie, gdy kobieta szturchnęła ją łokciem. - Zrobiło się już dosyć późno - rozejrzała się czujnym wzrokiem po okolicy. Kij wie po co, skoro i tak nie była w stanie dostrzec praktycznie niczego.- Powinnyśmy już wracać. Słowa szatynki docierały do rozbitki jak zza mgły. Ziewnęła głośno, przysłaniając usta dłonią. Jeśli liczyła, że powstrzyma tym odruch, to niestety jej nie wyszło. Nigrum przeklnęła pod nosem, gdy na nią przeszła klątwa ziewania. - Zbieraj gnaty - zapaliła latarenkę, której Lisa wcześniej nie zauważyła.- I chodź. Zabrała futro, opatuliła się mocniej kocem i ruszyła żwawym krokiem za mieszkanką wyspy. Gdzieś w oddali rozległ się jakby stłumiony ryk. Wnętrze chaty Nigrum wydawało się być niezwykle mroczne o tak później porze - zwłaszcza, że jedynym źródłem światła był nikły płomień świecy palącej się w trzymanej przez brązowooką latarence. Szła pierwsza, oświetlając drogę. Każde skrzypnięcie sprawiało, że serce Lisy mimowolnie podchodziło do gardła. Najwyraźniej chciało uciec tą drogą. Za oknem gwizdał wiatr. A mimo to Lisa wiedziała, że musi wcielić swój plan w życie. Kiedy doszły do sypialni, szatynka zapaliła kilka świec dookoła i odwróciła się do rozbitki. Brąz jej oczu wyglądał jak czerń w tym oświetleniu. - Przenocujesz w mojej sypialni, ja prześpię się przy palenisku. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała, czy coś podobnego, krzycz. Uśmiechnęła się, poczochrała włosy dziewczyny i zeszła na parter. Lisa w tym czasie odetchnęła cicho z ulgą i udała się do łóżka. Na chwilę. Odczekała półtorej godziny - dopiero po upływie tego czasu zeszła powoli z mebla przystosowanego do spania i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę schodów. Gdy była u ich szczytu, wychyliła głowę i zaczęła nasłuchiwać odgłosów z dołu. Jedyne co usłyszała, to miarowy oddech - Nigrum spała. A przynajmniej tak sądziła. Wróciła ostrożnie do łóżka i chwyciła za prześcieradło oraz koc, a następnie związała je mocno ze sobą, tworząc prymitywną linę. Wyglądała na krótką, więc otworzyła powoli i bardzo ostrożnie szafę, by nie zaskrzypiała, a następnie wyciągnęła z niej dodatkowe koce i prześcieradła lub tym podobne. Przywiązała je równie mocno do reszty i zaczęła się rozglądać po pokoju, szukając czegoś o co mogłaby zaczepić powstałą linę. Wybór padł na hak pod oknem, przez które chciała uciec. Skąd ten hak? To nie było ważne - istotniejsze było, że tam był. Narzuciła na siebie sweter znaleziony w szafie i była gotowa. Akcję czas zacząć. Stanęła na łóżko i złapała się rękoma okna, by następnie podciągnąć się, przejść połową ciała na zewnątrz, oprzeć nogi o ramę i wystawić resztę. Odetchnęła nocnym powietrzem, wystawiając linę za okno i rzucając ją w dół, by mogła zejść przy jej pomocy. Zmrużyła oczy, by dostrzec jakieś szczegóły wśród mroku. Oby tylko Nigrum się nie obudziła. Z tą myślą zaczęła powoli schodzić w dół. Gdy dotknęła stopami ziemi, gdzieś z tyłu głowy pojawiła jej się myśl, że może jej się udać. Wszakże był to dopiero początek, ale zapowiadający się zaskakująco dobrze - wyszła z domu, Nigrum pewnie dalej śpi bo nie słychać by wstała i może teraz zabrać łódkę, którą widziała przez okno gdy przyszła po raz pierwszy z Nigrum do sypialni. Znajdowała się przy lesie, ale na szczęście stała na piasku. Z szybko bijącym sercem pobiegła w jej stronę. Gdzieś za jej plecami, w mroku drzew i krzewów pokazała się para błękitnych oczu. Nie była pewna czy to co robi jest słuszne. Znaczy, Nigrum nie była zła ani nic z tych rzeczy - w końcu opatrzyła ją, nakarmiła i przez cały dzień była dla niej miła. Nie wspominając miło spędzonego wieczoru. W głębi duszy jednak nie była całkowicie przekonana co do zachowania kobiety. Czuła, że coś ukrywa. Coś, czego nie chciała dopuścić na światło dzienne. Może była to jedynie głupia, bezsensowna i przede wszystkim nieprawdziwa myśl, ale mimo wszystko nie dawała jej spokoju. Co jak co, ale Nigrum wciąż była jej obca. A zbytnia ufność wobec nieznajomych może mieć fatalne skutki... Pchnęła z całej siły łódkę, jednak ta niewiele przesunęła się do przodu, przez co Lisa wydała z siebie pełne frustracji mruknięcie. Powtarzała czynność przez następne kilka minut, aż nie poczuła lodowatej wody pod stopami. Wzdrygnęła się. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty do cholery robisz? Stanęła jak wryta słysząc głos szatynki za plecami. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, odwracając się powoli do kobiety. Miała skrzyżowane ręce na wysoki klatki piersiowej i zmarszczone brwi. - Ja... - Ty co? - syknęła. Zielonooka automatycznie złapała się za łokieć. Nigrum przymknęła na chwilę oczy, policzyła cicho do dziesięciu, odetchnęła głęboko i znów spojrzała na zestresowaną rozbitkę. - Czułam, że coś kombinujesz, ale nie sądziłam, że chcesz zwinąć mi łódkę i zwiać - mówiąc to wskazała otwartą dłonią na wspomniany przedmiot.- Swoją drogą słabo coś sobie to zaplanowałaś. Bez prowiantu, wody pitnej, lekarstw i ciepłych ubrań? - pokręciła głową, z wolna podchodząc do dziewczyny. Gdy była już przed nią, położyła dłonie na jej ramionach. - Nie dałabyś sobie rady - oznajmiła. Rozbitka chciała spuścić wzrok na ziemię, jednak Nigrum przeszkodziła jej w tym, łapiąc palcami jej brodę, zmuszając tym samym by patrzyła w jej oczy. Odwróciła wzrok na bok i zdębiała. - Co to jest? - wychrypiała przez ściśnięte gardło. Nigrum zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała do tyłu. Wśród mroku drzew spoglądała wprost na nie para błękitnych oczu ze zwężonymi źrenicami. Szatynka wykonała jakiś gest ręką w ich stronę i oczy od razu zniknęły. Po tym jakby nigdy nic wróciła spojrzeniem na rozbitkę z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. - Nie "co", tylko "kto". Na chwilę obecną wiedz tyle iż jest strażnikiem wyspy i... Moim prywatnym ochroniarzem? Tak to nazwijmy - podrapała się po karku. - Ochroniarzem? - uniosła brew. - W młodości zadarłam z groźnymi ludźmi i tak trochę chcą mnie zabić, ale to nic wielkiego - machnęła ręką. Lisa spojrzała na nią z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, na co szatynka odpowiedziała jej wzruszeniem ramion. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wracam do domu - odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę wymienionego miejscu. Nie odwracając się, dopowiedziała: - Płyń, jeśli chcesz, jednak nie daje ci więcej niż tydzień. Tu jesteś bezpieczna, ale jeśli naprawdę uważasz mnie za niebezpieczną osobę, uciekaj póki nie ma sztormu - na moment zerknęła za siebie.- Wybór należy do ciebie Lisa - w końcu to ty jesteś panią swojego losu. Weszła w głąb domu i dopiero wówczas Lisa przeniosła wzrok na ocean. Zimny, czarny, głęboki i bezlitosny - Nigrum miała rację, nie dałaby rady odpłynąć i przeżyć. Jej plan, o ile można było to nazwać planem, był okropnie dziurawy i bezsensowny, oparty jedynie na (być może) mylnym przeczuciu. Nie pokonałaby skalnych szpikulców. Nie dałaby rady przeżyć bez zapasu wody pitnej ani jedzenia. Co ona sobie właściwie myślała? Że co, że szczęście jej dopisze i poprowadzi ją do domu? Jeśli tak, musiała przyznać, że była strasznie głupia i naiwna. Słodkie myśli całkowicie zaćmiły jej zdrowy rozsądek. O ile w ogóle go miała. Spojrzała na łódkę, wbiła paznokcie w rękę, odetchnęła i dopiero wówczas wzięła się za odciągnięcie jej od wody. Gdy skończyła, ostatni raz spojrzała na czerń oceanu i wolnym krokiem ruszyła do chaty szatynki. Błękit ostatni raz przebił się przez mrok i zniknął. 'Rozdział 2. Błękitne jak niebo' '' - Sądzisz, że uda ci się mnie zabić?!'' *** Jakiś czas po wprowadzeniu się do domu Nigrum, Lisa zaczęła stopniowo odzyskiwać pamięć. Co prawda były to głównie pojedyncze, niewiele znaczące sceny, pojawiające się przed oczami dziewczyny zaledwie na chwilę. Mimo wszystko dawały jej nadzieję na odzyskanie utraconych wspomnień. Potem doszły jeszcze sny. I koszmary. Tyczyły się one zawsze tego samego wydarzenia - za każdym razem odkrywała nowe szczegóły, dzięki czemu po krotkim czasie domyśliła się, co nęka ją po nocach - dzień w którym opuściła dom. Ten, w którym wsiadła do łodzi i odpłynęła w siną dal, uciekając przed czymś lub kimś. Póki co nie była w stanie stwierdzić co było dokładnym powodem opuszczenia domu, jednak już wiedziała, że to nie była jej decyzja, tylko mężczyzny z klamrą w kształcie sowy. Tylko kim on był? I kim był dla niej? - Lisa, mówiłam ci żebyś uważała z tym nożem - skarciła ją Nigrum, podchodząc do niej i łapiąc za jej prawą dłoń. Uniosła ją do góry, by lepiej przyjrzeć się świeżo zrobionemu skaleczeniu. A oto i jeden z kilku minusów odzyskiwania pamięci - dekoncentracja. Choć bardzo się starała, ciemnowłosa nie była w stanie nie myśleć o tym, co kiedyś przeżywała na własnej skórze i dopiero odzyskiwała. Wspomnienia ją rozpraszały, przez co nie zawsze potrafiła się całkowicie skupić nad powierzonym zadaniem. W efekcie coraz częściej nabywała rany i skaleczenia - na szczęście nie tak poważne jak krecha na lewej łydce. Spojrzała przepraszającym wzrokiem na szatynkę, by następnie zwiesić głowę i złapać się za łokieć. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nawet nie zauważysz kiedy wbijesz sobie nóż w brzuch - westchnęła szatynka, sięgając po bandaż, który od czusu wprowadzenia się Lisy miała niemal cały czas przy sobie. Po przemyciu rany owinęła palec bandażem, nie za mocno, by nie zatrzymać krążenia. Zielonooka zerknęła na opatrunek, podziękowała cicho i powróciła do pracy, nie zwracając uwagi na baczny wzrok szatynki. Nawet stojąc do niej tyłem, czuła go na plecach. Brązowooka westchnęła po chwili i wróciła do swoich zajęć. Polubiła Nigrum, choć nie znały się zbyt długo. Dobrze się czuła z myślą, że trafiła pod jej opiekę po stracie pamięci, niż w objęcia osoby chcącej ją wykorzystać. Nigrum zapewniła jej dach nad głową, opiekę, pomoc medyczną i wsparcie, którego tak bardzo potrzebowała. Przy okazji wybijała jej głupoty z głowy, jak nieprzemyślana ucieczka pierwszego dnia pobytu na wyspie. Choć minęło już trochę czasu od tego nieprzyjemnego incydentu, Lisa wciąż czuła wstyd za swoje zachowanie i lekkomyślność. 'Rozdział 12. Śmierć przychodzi czarną nocą' - Przestań gwizdać, smocza zdz**o! - warknął wartownik, zatrzymując się u krat spowitej w czerni celi. Gwizd dochodzący z ciemności ucichł na moment, zastąpiony przez chwilowy chichot. Mężczyzna wytężał wzrok by dojrzeć więźnia, jednak jego oczy zdołały dostrzec jedynie kontury siedzącej na posadzce postaci. - A czemuż to, kupo mięcha? - podniosła się z ziemi, ale nie wyszła do przodu, by nie mógł zobaczyć jej w świetle pochodni. Sytuacja najwyraźniej ją bawiła, bo po chwili z jej ust ponownie wydostał się cichy śmiech. - Gdyby nie to, że jesteś zabaweczką Halldis, dawno już byś zdechła - wycedził przez zęby z nienawiścią w oczach. - Zabaweczką? - cmoknęła niezadowolona.- Na dodatek Hal? Auć, zabolało. Zabrzmiało jakbyś podejrzewał mnie o sypianie z nią, a jeśli tak jest, to musisz mieć bardzo wybujałą wyobraźnię, kolego. Choć wolę nie wiedzieć, co sobie tam w tej pustej łepetynie o tym myślisz. Aż mnie ciarki przechodzą. - Słowo daję, jesteś najbardziej wnerwiającym więźniem w tej fortecy - burknął, na co kobieta ponownie się roześmiała. - Milutko - tym razem podeszła do krat, opierając się o nie rękoma.- Szkoda, że zginiesz, nie często słyszę takie komplementy. Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jej bladej i wychudzonej twarzy. Skóra kobiety podczas pobytu w niewoli przybrała lekko szary, niezdrowy odcień, a ciemne wory pod oczami były aż nadto widoczne. Czekoladowe oczy, zwykle pełne blasku, zmętniały, zasnute jakby mgłą. Na policzkach miała kilka śladów po paznokciach, sądząc po strupach, trochę czasu minęło odkąd naznaczyły jej twarz. Obojczyki, dawniej widoczne, stały się jeszcze bardziej dostrzegalne, podobnie jak żebra. Ubranie straciła już pierwszego dnia pobytu w Fortecy Łowców, zostając jedynie w bieliźnie i bandażach podtrzymująch jej piersi. Jednak i one znikały z jej ciała, gdy przychodziła pora na zadanie kolejnych ran skórzanym batem na jej plecach. To właśnie one były najgorsze, niemal w całości pokryte świeżymi lub w miarę zagojonymi pasami, po których w przyszłości zostaną już jedynie blizny. O ile wcześniej szlag nie trafi jej w tym więzieniu. - Jakiś problem, Norgir? - za plecami wikinga jak spod ziemi wyrosła Halldis, przyprawiając go niemal o zawał. - S-skądże, pani - pokręcił głową w geście zaprzeczania, a następnie czym prędzej udał się w głąb korytarza, tłumacząc się, że musi skontrolować inne cele. Zostały same, spoglądając w ślad za wikingiem, który już po chwili zniknął za zakrętem. Nigrum ponownie cmoknęła z niezadowoleniem, wracając do swojego poprzedniego miejsca, gdzie zagrzała miejsce. Jęknęła cicho, gdy okazało się, że podłoga w tym miejscu na powrót stała się zimna. - Czego chciał? - chłodny głos kobiety sprawił, że mimochodem postanowiła uraczyć ją spojrzeniem, którego blondynka i tak nie była w stanie dojrzeć wśród wszechobecnej czerni. - Żebym zdechła - ziewnęła, przysłaniając usta dłonią.- Zabawne, tyle razy to słyszałam, a jak na złość wciąż żyje - rozłożyła ręce.- Masz ci los, Hal. - Hal? - dopytała lekko zdziwiona, unosząc brew. - Nie chce mi się za każdym razem mówić Halldis - mruknęła, palcami bębniąc o kolano. - Swoją drogą, po co przyszłaś? Przesunęli mi godziny tortur, czy jak? Bez słowa wyjęła zza pasa pęk kluczy, przebierając je, przez co wokół rozchodziło się nieprzyjemne dla ucha echo. Po zaledwie kilku sekundach wsunęła właściwy klucz do zamka, a następnie otworzyła celę, zatrzymując się na chwilę na progu. Dopiero po upłynięciu jakiś dwóch minut weszła w głąb celi, kierując się do siedzącej szatynki. - Przenosisz się - powiedziała, łapiąc za ramię kobiety i podnosząc ją brutalnie z podłogi, nie zwracając uwagi na jej syknięcia i potok wulgaryzmów z jej ust. - Bez obstawy? - zmarszczyła brwi, a potem zaśmiała się bez humoru.- Nie boisz się, że ci ucieknę? - prychnęła. - Z naszej dwójki to ja mam broń i jestem w pełni sił. Mówiąc to, zatrzasnęła metalowe kajdany na jej nadgarstkach, by następnie ponownie złapać za jej ramię i gwałtownie wyprowadzić z ciemnej celi. Nieprzyzwyczajone do światła oczy Nigrum sprawiły, że musiała przymknąć powieki, jednak Halldis miała gdzieś chwilową ślepotę więźnia. Szarpnęła jej ciałem, przez co o mały włos nie wylądowała na brudnej posadzce po raz któryś. Od upadku ocaliła ją (ku wielkim zdziwieniu) blondynka. - Nie ociągaj się - warknęła zniecierpliwiona. - Co tylko rozkażesz, o pani - odparła z sarkazmem, za co oberwała w twarz. Skrzywiła się, czując tępy ból pulsujący z lewego policzka. Cholera, weź się w końcu zamknij. Resztę drogi przebyły w ciszy, aż nie weszły do korytarza, gdzie było kilka cel dla smoków. Nigrum zaczęła się rozglądać wszędzie wokół w poszukiwaniu swojej przyjaciółki. Zobaczyła ją dopiero w ostatniej celi, na samym końcu korytarza. - Błyskawica! - krzyknęła do smoczycy, próbując wyszarpać się z żelaznego uścisku przywódczyni Łowców z Fortecy. - Przestań wierzgać do cholery! - jedną ręką wciąż trzymała jej ramię, a drugą złapała jej jasnobrązowe włosy, ciągnąc za nie, przybliżając tym samym jej głowę do siebie. Z ust szatynki wydobył się chwilowy krzyk. - Wal się Hal! - kopnęła kobietę z całej swojej siły w jej kostkę, na co kobieta syknęła donośnie, wypuszczając szatynkę z uścisku. - Błyska, nic ci nie jest? - wychrypiała, łapiąc za kraty. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że były odporne na smoczy ogień. - Da się przeżyć - wymruczała smoczyca. Błękitne jak niebo oczy powiedziały jednak jej prawdę, która nie była ani trochę kolorowa. Całe ciało smoczycy było skrępowane, przez co nie miała zbyt wiele możliwości ruchu. - Wyciągnę nas stąd, obiecuję - to było ostatnie co zdążyła powiedzieć do smoczycy, nim Halldis ponownie ją złapała, by następnie zabrać ją siłą z korytarza. - Same z tobą problemy - warknęła blondynka, przyszpilając czekoladowooką do zimnej ściany. Jedna z jej dłoni trzymała jej ręce u górze, trzymając za kajdany, a druga boleśnie wbijała palce w jej biodro. Do tego dołożyła jeszcze kolano między jej nogi. - Trzeba było mnie zabić już za pierwszym razem - odparła z jadem w głosie, starając się nie skupiać na bólu promieniującym z jej biodra.- Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Gdy mając siedemnaście lat prawie odrąbałam ci głowę, a dwa lata później trafiłam po raz pierwszy do waszego zakichanego więzienia? Pamiętasz to? Z każdym jej słowem usta blondynka coraz bardziej się zaciskały, aż stały się nienaturalnie blade. - Pamiętam doskonale - odparła, zabierając dłoń z jej biodra, by złapać palcami brodę szatynki.- Ale tym razem będzie inaczej. Tym razem moja siostra ci nie pomoże. - Nawet na to nie liczyłam - leniwy uśmiech ponownie zawitał na jej ustach, zanim ponownie oberwała w twarz. Nowa cela niewiele różniła się od starej - co najwyżej była ciaśniejsza, ale za to o wiele jaśniejsza, przez co nie była już skryta w mroku. Dodatkowo, nie była już jedyną na bloku - teraz miała za towarzyszy ośmiu mężczyzn, z których większość nieustannie na nią gwizdała lub wołała do siebie. Starając się ich zignorować przesiadywała swój wolny czas w kącie w którym niewielu z nich mogło ją dostrzec. Co najwyżej jeden, czarnowłosy mężczyzna który jako jedyny nie zwracał na nią szczególnej uwagi - jedynie wtedy, gdy brano ją na tortury, lub gdy z nich wracała. Po tygodniu zrozumiała, że coś się zmieniło. Było znacznie ciszej niż przedtem, a ponadto nie słyszała zbyt wiele rozmów. Cele naprzeciw niej były puste, oprócz tej w której przesiadywał niezwracający na nią uwagi mężczyzna. - Czemu tu tak cicho? - zapytała go któregoś dnia, gdy w końcu wzięła się na odwagę, by do niego cokolwiek powiedzieć. Przez jakiś czas siedział cicho, nie zmieniając pozycji w której się znajdował, aż ewidentnie zmęczony jej natarczywym spojrzeniem odwrócił w jej stronę głowę, spoglądając w jej oczy swoimi. Jego tęczówki również były brązowe. - Wykonano sześć wyroków - przez jego głos przebijała się wyraźna chrypa, zapewne od dawna nie używał swojego głosu.- Zostałem tylko ja, ty i ten dupek z celi numer trzy. - Słyszałem to! - odpowiedział mu krzyk innego więźnia. - Więzienie to nie miejsce dla panienek - kontynuował, skanując jej osobę badawczym wzrokiem.- Co takiego zrobiłaś, że tu trafiłaś? Uciekłaś z łóżka Halldis? - prychnął. - Siedzę głównie za to, kim jestem - odparła, ignorując jego uwagę o czarnookiej. Westchnęła, na moment kierując wzrok na lewą część pustego korytarza, gdzie było wyjście. - W takim razie musiałabyś być... - urwał na moment, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z szatynką. Lekki uśmiech zagościł na jej spierzchniętych wargach, a oczy na moment zabłysły i znów wyglądała jak ta siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna tocząca bitwy, by móc się zemścić. Kiwnęła lekko głową, na co ten również się uśmiechnął. - A więc miło cię widzieć wśród żywych, siostro. Ich krótką pogawędkę przerwała wymieniona wcześniej blondynka, która ni stąd ni zowąd znalazła się przy ich celach. Cała jej postawa i głośny chód wskazywały, iż kobieta jest niezwykle wściekła, co mogło się dla nich źle skończyć. Nigrum nie raz przekonała się na własnej skórze co znaczy wściekła Halldis. Chwilę po czarnookiej do pomieszczenia wpadli jej ludzie, dzierżący maczugi, topory i jeszcze inne twory kowalskich rąk. Jeden z wikingów miał przy sobie znajome szatynce kajdany. Ale ku jej zdziwieniu, nie było one przeznaczone dla niej. - Wyłaź - rozkazała Hal, gdy kraty celi czarnowłosego mężczyzny były już otwarte. Wstał chwiejnie z zimnej podłogi, by następnie ostrożnie wyjść na zewnątrz, jakby bojąc się, że zaraz po przekroczeniu bezpiecznej celi zostanie rzucony na kolana, by następnie ostrze topora blondynki zatopiło się w jego głowie. Za wiele się nie pomylił, bo rzeczywiście rzucono go na kolana, jednak jego głowa pozostała na swoim miejscu. Zaraz po zaciśnięciu metalowych, lekko zardzewiałych kajdan na jego nadgarstkach pomocnicy Halldis podnieśli czarnowłosego do pionu, by następnie wyprowadzić go z korytarza. Zanim to zrobili, mężczyzna zdołał odwrócić głowę w stronę celi szatynki i uśmiechnąć się do niej. - A ty skarbie - wychrypiała blondynka, podchodząc do krat celi szatynki i łapiąc przez nie za jej brodę.- Trafisz prosto do Drago, by wyrównać rachunki - po tych słowach nogi czekoladowookiej mimowolnie się ugięły. Zadowolona z siebie kobieta puściła jej brodę, by następnie wyjść z bloku, pogwizdując pod nosem. Tymczasem szatynka oparła się plecami o zimną ścianę, rękoma łapiąc się za skronie i jednocześnie starając się powstrzymać falę szlochu. Ogień. Wszędzie wokół był ogień. Ogień był jedyną rzeczą którą potrafiła rozpoznać zasnutymi przez łzy oczami. Wszystko. Trawił. Ogień. Wbiegła do swojego domu, omijając po drodze dwa zwęglone truchła, leżące w dziwacznych pozycjach na kamiennych schodkach. Soczyście zielona trawa zniknęła sprzed drewnianej chaty, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie nierówną, przypaloną ziemię przyozdobioną popiołem. Wewnętrzny wystrój domu również się zmienił. Wszystko było poprzewrace lub całkowicie zniszczone, jakby do wnętrza wdarł się jakiś huragan. Ale to nie siły natury sprowadziły oblężenie na jej dom. Winowajcą był mężczyzna z pokrytą bliznami twarzą, którego tak bardzo obawiał się jej ojciec. I słusznie. Jego obawy ujrzały światło dzienne. Niektóre stopnie schodów były złamane, przez co musiała być bardzo ostrożna, by niechcący nie spaść na dół przez dziurę. Po wdrapaniu się na piętro od razu skierowała swoje szybkie kroki do sypialni rodziców. Drzwi były szeroko otwarte, a z wewnątrz dobiegał urywany oddech i jęki bólu. ''- Mamo! - po na wpół spalonym domu rozszedł się pełen strachu krzyk młodej dziewczynki, wylewającej łzy z czekoladowych oczu.'' Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, słysząc jak kraty jej celi otwierają się z głośnym trzaskiem. Nie podniosła wzroku na przybyłą postać, wlepiając spojrzenie w swoje dłonie. Znowu miała wrażenie, że widzi na nich szkarłatną, zakrzepłą ciecz. - Mówi się, że nadzieja umiera ostatnia - w głosie Halldis było wyraźnie słychać ironię.- Więc chyba wiesz, co niedługo cię czeka, hm? - Nie boje się śmierci - wychrypiała, ściskając dłonie w pięści, a następnie unosząc wzrok na wykrzywioną w drwiącym uśmiechu twarz blondynki. - Wszyscy tak mówią - odparła, wyrzucając ją z celi. Jak na razie, wrzucono ją do kwarantanny, gdzie zazwyczaj trzymano więźniów, którzy postradali zmysły przez dłuższy czas pobytu w więzieniu. Ona sama powoli zaczynała odczuwać skutki niewoli. W pomieszczeniu był jednak ktoś jeszcze - konkretnie jest tu mowa o czarnowłosym mężczyźnie z którym rozmawiała, zanim zabrano go z jego własnej klatki. - Siostra? - zapytał szeptem, rozglądając się półprzytomnym wzrokiem po zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu. Jedynym źródłem światła w kwarantannie była mała świeca, niemal całkowicie stopiona. Pojedyncze krople wosku spływały z niej jak krew z siekiery, będącej pamiątką po miejscu, gdzie spędziła ostatnie chwile dzieciństwa i nastoletnie lata. A przynajmniej ich część, nim uciekła, przybierając nową tożsamość. - Lata temu porzuciłam ten tytuł - odparła. Mimowolnie chłód wdarł się do jej głosu, choć nie chciała tego. Wołała nie zrażać do siebie mężczyzny, który mógł okazać się jej jedyną deską ratunku. Ewentualnie metalową kulą na łańcuchu, która pociągnie ją na dno oceanu, by tam utonąć, lub przedtem zostać zjedzoną przez wodne stworzenia. - Dla innych wciąż będziesz tą, która dała ludziom nadzieję na wyzwolenie spod panowania Łowców - odpowiedział. Brąz jego oczu wyglądał jak czerń w tym oświetleniu. - W takim razie zobacz gdzie teraz jestem - warknęła. - W kwarantannie z mężczyzną, który pomoże ci uciec. Musieli zaczekać do nocy. Jak się Nigrum dowiedziała, mężczyzna zdołał zabrać klucze jednemu z ludzi Halldis, gdy ci zdjęli jego kajdany, by następnie przywiązać go do czegoś innego. Kwarantannę mieli pilnować Norgir i Valer w związku z czym, będą mieli idealną okazję. Ta dwójka uwielbiała przepijać służbę, sądząc, że więźniowie nie wydostaną się na zewnątrz. Cóż, dlatego Asgareth tak bardzo ich nie lubił. Kolejną częścią planu Alby - po tak przedstawił się czarnowłosy - było uwolnienie smoczycy szatynki. Smoczy blok był słabo pilnowany z powodu skrępowania smoków. Nie mogły się same wydostać z uwięzi w związku z czym, warty odbywały się tam jedynie o świcie. Albo w ogóle, jeśli wszyscy wartownicy byli pijani, ale na to nie często było co liczyć. Zamki w Fortecy były bardzo ciekawe - wszystkie otwierał jeden klucz, ale mimo to wszyscy nosili ich po kilka. A skoro Alba zwinął jeden z nich, nie musieli się martwić o otworzenie krat do celi Błyskawicy. Gorzej z jej więzami, ale jeśli uda im się uwolnić głowę, to równie dobrze smoczyca sama poradzi sobie z resztą. Ostatnią ważną kwestią było załatwienie broni i pilnowanie blond rodzeństwa. Skład rzeczy więźniów był zaraz przy "gabinecie" Halldis, więc konfrontacja była jak najbardziej możliwa. Ktoś z nich musiał odwrócić uwagę rodzeństwa, by drugie mogło przemknąć do składziku i wykraść to co potrzebne. Gorzej miał oczywiście ten, który musiał zająć się Halldis i Asgareth'em, ale Alba stwierdził, że da sobie radę. Bywałem w gorszych tarapatach, śmiał się. Nigrum nie zamierzała się sprzeczać z czarnowłosym. W zasadzie, to jedyne czego chciała, to uwolnić Błyskawicę, zabrać pamiątkę rodzinną wraz z peleryną, zranić poważnie lub zabić to cholerne rodzeństwo, by potem uciec pod osłoną czarnej nocy. Alba miał jej tylko w tym pomóc, by potem mogli się rozejść w swoje własne strony. Musiała odnaleźć Lisę. To było jej priorytetem po wyjściu z Fortecy. Kto wie co się z nią stało. Mimo wszystko liczyła w duchu, że to Furia maczała palce w jej ucieczce. W takim wypadku jej podopieczna byłaby pod dobrą opieką. Szczególnie jeśli to Temperance miałaby na nią oko. Ona przynajmniej nie będzie się rozkojarzać myślami o dzieciach. - Pamiętasz wszystko? - zagadnął do niej, gdy nastała noc. - Aż takiej sklerozy nie mam - odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. Alba zajął się rozpracowywaniem zamka w czasie kiedy Nigrum nasłuchiwała czy nikt nie idzie, czy też nie jest po drugiej stronie. Na szczęście jedynymi dźwiękami dochodzącymi z korytarza były stłumione odgłosy chrapania, gdzieś z końca korytarza. O to się jednak nie było co martwić - większość wartowników miała bardzo mocny sen. A gdy byli pod wpływem alkoholu, to jedynie wściekła Halldis mogła ich obudzić. Ale to akurat nie było niczym dziwnym. Wyszli z kwarantanny po zaledwie dwóch minutach - zamek początkowo nie chciał ustąpić, przez co Alba zaczął się martwić, że jednak im się nie uda. Całe szczęście, że drzwi się jednak otworzyły. Swoje kroki od razu skierowali w stronę gdzie znajdował się smoczy blok. Jak dotąd nie natrafili na żadnych Łowców, więc mogli odetchnąć z ulgą, choć kto powiedział, że rzeczywiście będą mieli aż tyle szczęścia? Ha. Jeszcze czego. Błyskawica już nie spała, kiedy znaleźli się przed kratami jej klatki. W czasie w którym Alba ponownie zajął się zamkiem, Nigrum przez kraty zaczęła głaskać błękitnooką po głowie. - Już niedługo, Błyska, już niedługo - szeptała uspokajająco. - To twój kochaś? - zapytała uszczypliwie, patrząc na bruneta. - Błyskawica! - fuknęła zła. - Coś nie tak, Nigrum? - zagadnął czarnowłosy z lekko kpiącym uśmiechem, jakby wiedział, o co zapytała smoczyca. - Zepsuli mi smoka - odparła, mierząc zabójczym wzrokiem biało błękitnego gada, który jedynie uśmiechnął się, pokazując paszczę pełną ostrych, na wpół niebieskich zębów. - A więc to tak to wygląda - mruczał pod nosem, przez moment wpatrując się w zęby smoczycy.- O jadzie twojego smoka krążą niemal legendy. - Smoczycy - burknęła. - Smoczycy - powtórzył, kiwając głową w geście przeprosin. - Już go lubię. Nigrum, bierz go, drugiej takiej szansy nie dostaniesz. Chyba nie chcesz zostać starą panną do końca życia, nie? - Oj zamknij się - syknęła ostrzegawczo. Gdy Błyskawica była już oswobodzona z więzów, pozostało im tylko wykraść broń i uciec z Fortecy, co wcale nie było tak naprawdę takie proste. Pierwszy punkt zwłaszcza, skoro konfrontacja z blond rodzeństwem była aż nadto możliwa. Zarówno Halldis jak i Asgareth byli świetnie wyszkoleni, a Alba, który miał odwrócić ich uwagę był raczej osłabiony przez pobyt w więzieniu. Z tego co jej mówił, trafił tu niedawno, ale nawet bardzo krótki czas pobytu w niewoli Łowców odznaczał się na zdrowiu więźnia. Osłabiona Nigrum była tego idealnym przykładem, choć jej język wciąż był niezwykle cięty. Błyskawica nie otrzymała zbyt wiele ran. Była co najwyżej wychudzona i zmęczona w związku czym, będą musieli zrobić postój podczas ich podróży. W myślach zaczęła obliczać jak daleko od Fortecy znajduje się Smocze Królestwo, gdzie zamieszkiwała Furia. Jakieś trzy dni drogi? Biorąc pod uwagę stan Błyski zajmie im to raczej pięć dni. Rozdzielili się, przechodząc do kolejnego punktu planu ich ucieczki. Alba z pomocą Błyskawicy odwracali uwagę Halldis, która jako jedyna znajdowała się w Fortecy, biegając po wszystkich korytarzach. Po Asgareth'cie nie było ani śladu, więc albo gdzieś się ukrywał, albo wyruszył do siedziby Drago lub Kroteda. Wpadła do składu rzeczy więźniów jak wygłodniały smok, niemal na progu łapiąc za swoją siekierę leżącą na wierzchu tego całego syfu. Z własnych rzeczy zabrała jeszcze czarną jak noc, futrzaną pelerynę i naszyjnik, będący jednocześnie jej jedyną pamiątką rodzinną i symbolem jej osoby. Dwie idealnie do siebie dopasowane łuski, szafirowa i szmaragdowa, zawieszone na srebrnym łańcuszku z wyrzeźbionymi z tyłu inicjałami. D i S. Alba zapewne zwróci na to uwagę, ale nie chciała na razie myśleć o tym, co może powiedzieć jej czarnowłosy. Przypominając sobie opisy rzeczy Alby, zabrała dosyć ciężki, idealnie naostrzony topór z bogatymi zdobieniami na rękojeści, które zapewne sam zrobił gdy mu się nudziło. Do tego wszystkiego zabrała jeszcze skórzane siodło Błyskawicy i jakąś torbę, do której spakowała ubrania dla siebie oraz coś ciepłego dla mężczyzny oraz sztylet, który towarzyszył jej od początku jej własnej wojny z Łowcami. Z tym oto zaopatrzeniem wyszła ze składnika od razu napotykając się na dwóch wartowników, którzy niewiele myśląc rzucili się z bronią na kobietę. Rzuciła wszystko oprócz siekiery na podłogę i odparowała atak pierwszego z Łowców, drugiego odpychając kopniakiem w brzuch. Pierwszy już po chwili leżał na ziemii z głęboką raną po siekierze na głowie. Wśród czerwieni krwi można było dostrzec biel kości. Drugi Łowca skończył podobnie, obrywając jednak przedtem w brzuch, przez co jelita znalazły się na wierzchu. Niezbyt przyjemnie. Ponownie złapała za "bagaż" by biegiem ruszyć przez korytarz aż do miejsca gdzie osiem miesięcy temu Halldis ją pokonała. Reszta przebiegła szybko. Śmierć około dziesięciu wartowników z jej ręki a następnie szybki odlot, nim strzały dosięgnęły smoczycy. Byli wolni. Postój zrobili po jakiś trzech godzinach szybkiego lotu podczas którego Nigrum miała wrażenie, że zamarznie. Nie zdążyła się ubrać, przez co oprócz bielizny i bandaży miała na sobie jedynie pelerynę, która niestety nie dawała jej zbyt wiele. Albę w przeciwieństwie do niej nie pozbawili ubrań, więc aż tak strasznie nie narzekał na zimno. Błyskawica wylądowała na jakiejś niezbyt dużej wyspie niedaleko jaskini w której postanowili przeczekać resztę nocy i wczesny poranek. Gdy prowizoryczne obozowisko było już gotowe, a ognisko paliło się u wyjścia jamy, smoczyca ułożyła się do snu, pozostawiając ludzi samych sobie. - Od razu lepiej - mruknęła szatynka, siadając obok czarnowłosego przed ogniskiem, zaraz po tym, jak ubrała na siebie ostatni element stroju. Niegdyś biała tunika była aktualnie szarawa i ubrudzona niewielką ilością krwi, ale nie zwracała na to szczególnej uwagi. Ważne, że cokolwiek oprócz cienkich bandaży zakrywało jej piersi. Pokiwał lekko głową, dorzucając drewna do ognia. - Coś się stało, że tak nagle ucichłeś? - zapytała, zwracając swoje czekoladowe oczy w jego stronę. - Po prostu się... Zamyśliłem - odparł, wzdychając cicho. Przez moment błądził wzrokiem po drzewach by następnie przenieść go na nią, uśmiechając się lekko.- Dziwnie jest siedzieć obok... - Żywej legendy? - podsunęła niechętnie, przybierając znudzony wyraz twarzy.- Błagam cię, choć ty nie używaj tego głupiego określenia, słyszałam je tyle razy, że mam ochotę nim rzygać - warknęła. Umilkł na jakiś czas po wypowiedzi Nigrum, dzięki czemu ta mogła spokojnie zatopić się we własnych myślach w dłoniach miętoląc zawieszkę naszyjnika. Tego, którego przed laty właścicielką była jej matka. Przymknęła oczy, oparła głowę na ramieniu bruneta i zapadła w niespokojny sen, mrucząc pod nosem. Jej matka leżała na podłodze, uciskając głęboką ranę na brzuchu z której mimo starań kobiety nieustannie wypływała ciemna, lepka ciecz której tak bardzo naoglądała się tamtego pamiętnego dnia. Krew. Krew była wszędzie. Ogień również. ''- Mamo... - załkała, klękając obok ledwo przytomnej rodzicielki. Brązowowłosa odwróciła głowę w jej stronę, uśmiechając się lekko.'' ''- Nie płacz - wyszeptała, unosząc dłoń by zetrzeć nią łzy z twarzy dziewczynki.- Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję.'' ''- Ale mamo - wybuchnęła niekontrolowanym płaczem, nie starając się nawet powstrzymać łez lecących z jej czekoladowych oczu. Kobieta podniosła się lekko na łokciach, by następnie zdjąć naszyjnik z swojej szyi.'' Założyła go dziewczynce a następnie wyszeptała ciche : ''- Uciekaj - po tych słowach blask jej oczu zniknął, a ona sama wydała z siebie ostatnie tchnienie, trzymając w dłoni dłoń jej jedynej córki.'' Wstała z klęczek a następnie zgodnie z poleceniem matki uciekła, ściskając w prawej dłoni zawieszkę naszyjnika. Przestała zwracać uwagę na truchła. Przestała zwracać uwagę na ogień. Przestała zwracać uwagę uwagę na krew. Łzy zamazały wszystko. Wszystko oprócz dwóch smoczych łusek. Obudziła się z krzykiem, wybudzając również leżącego obok niej Albę. Mężczyzna od razu poderwał się do siadu, łapiąc za ramiona szatynki. - Hej, Nigrum, co jest? - zapytał cicho, kołysząc lekko jej osobą, przez co powoli zaczynała się uspokajać. - To przez ten naszyjnik - wychrypiała drżącym głosem, przecierając zmęczone oczy. Przez chwilę zasłaniała twarz aż jej nie odsłoniła, wlepiając wzrok w twarz bruneta.- Znowu śnił mi się moment gdy go dostałam od...matki... - wyszeptała. - Jeśli nie chcesz, nie mów - oznajmił, ramionami obejmując jej ramiona. Czuła się dziwnie mała i krucha w jego uścisku, ale jednocześnie bezpieczna. Z lekką dozą niepewności oddała uścisk, opierając czoło o jego klatkę piersiową. Wyraźnie słyszała jego bicie serca. - Przybierając nową tożsamość chodziło mi o zemstę, wiesz? - zaczęła.- Nie chciałam zostać symbolem nadziei a jedynie odpłacić się człowiekowi który pozbawił mnie rodziny i domu - na moment wbiła palce w jego plecy. - Ale po czasie nie byłam pewna czy jest sens dalej to ciągnąć. Wiedziałam, że moja walka stała się czymś więcej dla innych niż pogonią za zemstą, ale miałam już dość i... - Dlatego zniknęłaś - dopowiedział, rozpoczynając przeczesywanie jej nieco skołtunionych włosów palcami. Westchnęła. - Tak. Ale potem w moim życiu zjawił się ktoś ważny i przestałam się tym zadręczać - mimowolnie poczuła jak mięśnie jego ciała się spinają. - To chyba dobrze - to było sztuczne, aż nadto wyczuwalne. - Stała się dla mnie kimś w rodzaju córki - miała wrażenie, że Alba zaraz odetchnie z ulgą.- To dzięki niej rozpoczęłam nową erę w swoim życiu. I z jej powodu ponownie trafiłam do Hal. - Rozumiem - przymknął ciemne oczy, opierając brodę na czubku jej głowy. I siedzieli tak. W ciszy. Wśród czarnej nocy, zapachu krwi z ich ubrań i serc bijących jednym rytmem. Zasnęła ponownie, choć tym razem wtulona w ciało Alby, na moment zapominając o wszystkich złych rzeczach, skupiając się na bezpieczeństwu i cieple bijącymi z jego osoby. Następnego dnia przyszedł moment, kiedy musieli się rozejść w swoje strony. Nigrum, choć niechętnie, musiała przyznać (w myślach, bo w życiu by czegoś takiego nie powiedziała), że Alba był pierwszym, który po tylu latach dał jej cząstkę domowego ciepła. Sam brunet przez cały czas się uśmiechał, co tylko utwierdzało ją w przekonaniu, że i w jego sercu wczorajsza rozmowa zostawiła swego rodzaju ślad. - Podrzucić cię gdzieś? - zapytała, gdy Błyskawica miała już na sobie pozapinane siodło i tylko czekała, aż ponownie znajdzie znajdzie się między chmurami. - Dam sobie radę - odparł, chowając ręce w kieszeniach spodni z szczerym uśmiechem na ustach. Podszedł do niej, aż był na tyle blisko, że wyraźnie czuł jej oddech na odsłoniętych skrawkach skóry klatki piersiowej. Pochylił się lekko, jedną rękę kładąc na jej ramieniu a drugą na policzku, jednocześnie składając delikatny pocałunek na czole kobiety. Była na tyle zaskoczona jego śmiałym gestem, że nawet nie próbowała się wyrwać. Ostatni raz spojrzeli w swoje oczy. - Uważaj na siebie, Nigrum - powiedział cicho. - Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz sobie kogoś z kim spędzisz resztę życia, o ile już nie znalazłeś. Zasługujesz na to - odparła gdy już siedziała w siodle. Po tych słowach biało błękitna smoczyca poderwała się do lotu, by po zaledwie kilku sekundach zniknąć mężczyźnie z oczu. Westchnął głośno. - A żebyś wiedziała, że znalazłem. Nie sposób było opisać radości, która wymalowała się na jej twarzy i sercu, gdy dostrzegła pierwsze kontury Smoczego Królestwa, tydzień po pożegnaniu z Albą. Zakładała, że podróż zajmie im nieco mniej czasu, ale wołała nie przemęczać zbytnio Błyskawicy. Co jak co, ale błękitnooka smoczyca nie odzyskała jeszcze pełni sił, a zbyt intensywny wysiłek mógł jej tylko zaszkodzić. Słońce powoli chowało się za widnokręgiem gdy przed nimi wyłoniła się Temperance z Furią siedzącą na jej grzbiecie. Kobieta o dziwo nie miała na głowie swojego hełmu z powykręcanymi rogami, dzięki czemu szatynka mogła bez problemu dostrzec szeroki uśmiech na twarzy blondwłosej. - Miło cię widzieć wśród żywych - odezwała się. Mimowolnie Nigrum poczuła ukłucie w sercu, na wspomnienie tych samych słów z ust Alby. - Ciężko mnie zabić - odparła z sztucznym uśmiechem, starając się przegonić myśli o czarnowłosym.- Twoja siostrzyczka chciała oddać mnie twojemu byłemu mężusiowi, ale cóż, chyba niechcący im uciekłam - wzruszyła ramionami. Furia westchnęła ciężko na wypowiedź o byłym partnerze. - Ponoć tym razem nie uciekłaś sama - zmieniła szybko temat. Przewróciła oczami. - Lepiej powiedz mi, czy to ty stoisz za ucieczką Lisy. Parę minut później znajdowały się już we wnętrzu góry, ciesząc wzrok bujną roślinnością obrastającą większość powierzchni domu dla smoków. Wśród skrzydlatych gadów latających przy sklepieniu dostrzegła ostatniego Majestatnika, który wiele razy ocalił jej życie, niemal poświęcając przy tym własne. Niemniej jednak Arsen trzymał się najwyraźniej znakomicie, zapewne dalej sprawując funkcję strażnika. Jej pogawędkę z Furią przerwała ona sama, gdy dostrzegła pewną zielonooką dziewczynę, odwróconą do niej tyłem. Wciąż wiązała włosy w warkocz, ale jej strój się zmienił. Zieloną, nieco za dużą tunikę zastąpiła równie zielona koszulka, a bandaże do połowy ud i brązowa spódnica zniknęły na rzecz trochę ciemniejszych spodni. Na jej ramionach pojawiło się również ciemnoszare futro. - Lisa? - z początku wyszeptała imię dziewczyny. Ale zaraz potem krzyknęła.- Lisa! Trzynastolatka odwróciła się twarzą do niej z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, a następnie rzuciła się biegiem w stronę szatynki, już po chwili wpadając w jej ramiona. Obie upadły na kolana, nie wierząc, że to dzieje się naprawdę. - Bałam się, że nie żyjesz - wyszeptała drżącym głosem Lisa, gdy prawa dłoń Nigrum znalazła się na jej potylicy. Nie powiedziała nic, wsłuchując się w miarowy oddech zielonookiej. Mimo, że w końcu miała w swoich ramionach brunetkę, do której tak bardzo chciała wrócić, wciąż czuła w sobie pustkę, jakby czegoś jeszcze jej brakowało. Zamknęła oczy, przytulając Lisę jeszcze mocniej. 'Rozdział 13. Dwie pary rogów' Wciąż nie była pewna, czy to co robi, jest słuszne. A przede wszystkim, czy tego właśnie chciała? Gdy jej fałszywi rodzice powiedzieli prawdę o jej pochodzeniu, kiedy doszło między nimi do kolejnej kłótni, po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuła, że może zmienić swój los na lepsze. Ale potem, gdy już dołączyła do szeregów swojego prawdziwego ojca, nadzieja nagle wyparowała. Nie była do końca pewna, czy to przez samego Drago Krwawdonia, czy też jej bliźniaczego brata, ale nadał czuła, że to nie jest jej miejsce na świecie. Doskonale wiedziała, że niewiele dla nich znaczyła. Już po pierwszym spotkaniu z ojcem dowiedziała się, że była niechcianym przez niego dzieckiem, którego musiał się pozbyć. Mimo to, starał się zrobić złudne wrażenie, że zaimponowała mu swoją wytrwałością i chęcią poznania prawdy o sobie. Przecież tyle lat węszyła tego w powietrzu. A gdy w końcu ją poznała, zrozumiała, że lepiej było gdy jej nie znała. Gdy była jeszcze niczego nie świadomą dziewczyną z patologicznej rodziny, która zrobiła sobie z niej służącą i popychadło. Ale te czasy minęły. A Thyria nie będzie już nigdy więcej niczyją szmacianą lalką. Zeskoczyła z hamaka na podłogę, od razu się rozciągając. Nieprzyjemny dźwięk chrzęstu niektórych kości rozniósł się po kajucie, ale na niej nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia. Na dobrą sprawę, czemu miałaby się brzydzić czegoś, co w jej życiu było na porządku dziennym? Nie bez powodu zwano ją Rozłupywaczem. Mozolnie założyła na siebie długą, pomarańczową tunikę z szerokimi rękawami, a następnie brązową równie długą kamizelkę z kieszeniami, wiązaną u góry czarną wstążką. Do tego wszystkiego zapięła jeszcze pas z metalową czaszką na talii i zarzuciła ciemnoszare futro na ramiona, odpowiednio je zabezpieczając, by nie spadło z jej ciała przy pierwszym ruchu. Czarne spodnie miała już na sobie, więc wystarczyło jeszcze tylko założyć metalowe nakolanniki i długie do kolan ciepłe buty. Dopiero potem przystąpiła do robienia swojej codziennej, charakterystycznej fryzury. - Ojciec cię wzywa - oznajmił Łowca, który bez pytania zawitał w jej prywatnym lokum. Jeśli się nie myliła, nazywał się Ron. Ciężki topór przeleciał przez całą długość skromnego pokoiku, by następnie wbić się głęboko w ścianę. Przy okazji odciął mężczyźnie kawałek małżowiny, który obecnie leżał przy jego stopach w małej kałuży krwi. - Naucz się pukać - warknęła wstając. Skinął przestraszony głową, zabrał odciętą część ciała, a następnie czym prędzej wyszedł z kajuty. Czarnowłosa prychnęła cicho pod nosem, wyszarpując broń ze ściany. Weszła na pokład chwilę później, zakładając karwasze na przedramiona i mrucząc przekleństwa pod nosem. Nie musiała zbyt długo szukać, bo już po chwili dostrzegła Drago stojącego przy kapitanie statku. Od razu do niego podeszła. - Wzywałeś mnie, ojcze? - zapytała chłodno, przybierając swój codzienny, obojętny wyraz twarzy. Czas ponownie wcielić się w rolę twardej Thyrii Rozłupywacz, zaginionej córki Drago Krwawdonia. *** Sapnęła ze złością, upadając po raz kolejny na kolana. - Chyba nie muszę po raz enty mówić, że wciąż popełniasz te same błędy? - zapytała ironicznie Nigrum, wbijając miecz w ziemię. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie.- Czyżbyś się zmęczyła, lisku? - Po prostu walczysz nieczysto - burknęła brunetka w odpowiedzi, podnosząc się z wydeptanego podłoża. - Ja? - wskazała dłońmi na siebie z sztucznym szokiem na twarzy.- Walczyć nieczysto? Jak ty możesz mnie o takie rzeczy oskarżać! - prychnęła, ale zaraz potem przemówiła normalnym tonem.- Dobra młoda, na dziś wystarczy, sama czuję lekki ból w ramionach. - Starzejesz się - odparła z wrednym uśmieszkiem. - Wypraszam sobie! Mam dopiero dwadzieścia siedem lat! - A ja siedemnaście - wystawiła w jej stronę język, jednocześnie zarzucając pelerynę na ramiona. Nigrum fuknęła na nią, tupiąc nogą jak małe dziecko. - Grabisz sobie, młoda - pogroziła jej palcem. - Też cię kocham, mamo - odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem, akcentując ostatnie słowo. Na te słowa Nigrum już nic nie mogła powiedzieć, kręcąc jedynie głową na boki. - Współczuję twojemu przyszłemu partnerowi - powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na środku klatki piersiowej.- Z całego serca. - I nawzajem - odparła na odchodnym, kierując się w stronę miejsca gdzie spały po czyste ubrania i by odstawić miecz. Gdy już to zrobiła, skierowała się w stronę gorących źródeł. Rozebrała się z przepoconych ubrań, a następnie zanurzyła w przyjemnie ciepłej wodzie z cichym pomrukiem zadowolenia. Usiadła na jednym z kamieni leżących na dnie i przymknęła oczy, rozkoszując się chwilą tylko dla siebie. Gdyby tylko myśli o nim nie nawiedzały jej w takich chwilach. Wypuściła powietrze z ust, palcami chwytając za smoczy kieł zawieszony na cienkim sznurku. Pogładziła wszystkie jego krawędzie, w myślach wspominając ich wszystkie wspólnie spędzone chwile. Bo tylko to mogła robić. Danny'ego już nie było. Minęły cztery lata, a ona wciąż nie potrafiła się do tego przyzwyczaić, nawet jeśli znali się tylko osiem miesięcy. Co z tego, skoro przez ten krótki okres stał się jej najlepszym przyjacielem? - Cholerny zakochany kundel - wymruczała cicho, bębniąc palcami o prawe kolano wystające z wody. Gęsia skórka już po chwili pojawiła się na niczym nieosłoniętej skórze. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, otwierając oczy. Wciąż doskonale pamiętała dzień, w którym się pokłócili, nim brunet uciekł z tą zołzą. To jak na niego nakrzyczała, jak przywaliła mu otwartą dłonią w policzek, aż w końcu szok w jego piwnych oczach. Westchnęła po raz kolejny. Czy gdyby tamtego dnia nie wybuchła, on dalej by tu był? Teraz żałowała, że nawet nie próbowała o niego walczyć. Że tak łatwo się poddała, pozwalając Asai na przejęcie nad nim kontroli. Aż wstyd było jej to przyznać, jak bardzo była zazdrosna, a mimo to nie zrobiła nic, by wygrać tę wojnę. Wojnę? Czy ona właśnie nazwała to wojną? I to jeszcze o Danny'ego? Tym razem chyba trochę przesadziła. To była bitwa. Wojna trwała nadal. Zanurzyła się aż po brodę w źródle, rozglądać się wszędzie wokół, by choć na chwilę skupić na czymś swój wzrok. Ostatecznie padło na drobne pęcherzyki powietrza w wodzie, jakiś metr od niej. Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy zaczęły się pojawiać coraz bliżej, już miała wyjść z źródła, kiedy z wody wyskoczył Straszliwiec. Roześmiała się, gdy gad o morskich łuskach usiadł na jej głowie, znajdując sobie nowe miejsce do odbycia drzemki. - Sea, złaź ze mnie - złapała gada po bokach ciała, ściągając go z głowy. Podciągnęła kolana, na nich usadawiając żółtooką smoczycę, która najwyraźniej nie była zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw. Fuknęła na nią, wypuszczając szary dym z nozdrzy, by następnie odlecieć w tylko sobie znaną stronę. W oddali usłyszała nawoływanie Nigrum. Wyszła z wody, sięgając po materiał do wytarcia mokrego ciała. Potem się ubrała i wróciła do codziennej rutyny. Bez niego. *** Do wieśniackiej rodziny trafiła mając trzy lata. Dzień przed tym wydarzeniem jej matka zniknęła z jej i brata życia, pozostawiając ich na pastwę losu. A raczej ojca. Nie licząc Drago, Halldis i Asgareth'a, nikt nie wiedział co stało się z Freydhis, ani tym bardziej czy żyła. Większość łowców sądziła, że Drago się jej pozbył lub ona sama od niego uciekła, mając dość posiadania potwora za męża. Thyria nie zadziwiłaby się gdyby ta druga opcja okazała się być prawdziwa. Sama uważała ojca za kreaturę bez serca. Dla niego liczył się tylko jej brat bliźniak, Regin. To jego zostawił u swego boku gdy ich matka zniknęła i to jego wychował na swojego następcę. To jego uważał za własne dziecko, nie ją. Ona była jedynie niepotrzebnym dodatkiem, którego pozbył się przy pierwszej możliwej okazji. A mimo to była po jego stronie. Dlaczego? Zapytała po raz kolejny siebie w myślach, gdy ponownie znalazła się w swojej kajucie. Czemu nie uciekłam w świat kiedy była ku temu okazja? Ciężki topór ponownie przeciął powietrze. Wiedziała, że już nie ma odwrotu. Drago Krwawdoń nie tolerował zdrajców, wszystkich bez wyjątku skazywał na śmierć. Wątpiła, by ją oszczędził, nawet jeśli była krwią z jego krwi. Prędzej zaserwowałby jej śmierć w męczarniach, najgorszą z możliwych. Lub oddał swoim ludziom jako prostytutkę. Usiadła na hamaku, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Teraz zależało jej jedynie na spotkaniu z matką, jeśli ta żyła. Z jednej strony była na nią wściekła, że ją porzuciła, ale z drugiej chciała ją poznać i móc zwierzyć się z każdej złej rzeczy która przytrafiła się jej odkąd Freydhis zniknęła z życia ich rodziny. Nie wiedziała tylko, że jej pragnienie spełni się za kilka godzin. *** Gdy skończyła lekcję z Lisą o klasie tropicieli, której przysłuchiwała się również Nigrum, postanowiła wybrać się na krótki zwiad z Temperance i na spokojnie pomyśleć. O czym? O tym, o czym myślała codziennie od przeszło szestanstu lat. Aż ciężko było jej uwierzyć, ile czasu minęło odkąd porzuciła tego potwora i przy okazji własne dzieci. Każdego dnia wstawała rano z myślą, że jest okropną matką i nigdy nie uda się jej naprawić stosunków z dziećmi. Bo niby jak? Zostali z Drago, a ten z pewnością wszepił Reginowi do głowy i serca nienawiść do smoków i ludzi, którzy ich bronią. A Thyria? Wiedziała, że jej mąż nie był zadowolony z posiadania córki, zawsze twierdził, że musi mieć godnego następcę, a co za tym idzie - syna. Udało mu się, ale jednocześnie otrzymał dodatek w postaci dziewczynki, która na domiar złego była jego pierworodną. Ukrył ten fakt przed wszystkimi. Thyrii po jej odejściu z pewnością się pozbył. Ciężko było stwierdzić czy kazał ją stracić, czy też oddać w ręce jakiś wieśniaków. Strach sam zaciskał swoje szpony na jej krwawiącym sercu na samą myśl o śmierci córeczki. Córeczki, która powinna mieć już dziewiętnaście lat. Była na progu dorosłości, jeśli faktycznie żyła. Szkoda, że jej informator nie miał pojęcia co się z nią stało. Chciała cofnąć się w czasie i zabrać bliźniaki ze sobą, by wychować je w atmosferze miłości i czułości. Niestety, przeszłości nie zmienimy. Możemy jedynie kształtować przyszłość, a ta nie malowała się zbyt kolorowo. Temperance wydała z siebie ostrzegawczy ryk, ale puściła to mimo uszu. Pewnie jakiś smok próbuje ją zaczepić. Miała dość tego, co ciążyło jej na sercu. Niby niejednokrotnie zwierzała się z tego Nigrum, ale ta nie potrafiła zrozumieć tego co czuła. Bądź co bądź, szatynka straciła rodziców i brata, a nie własne dzieci. Może dlatego unikała związków jak ognia? Bo nie chciała by jej dzieci przeżywały to samo co ona? Nigrum była chodzącą zagadką, a przez to, że wszystko dusiła w sobie, jeszcze trudniej było ją rozwikłać. Miała nadzieję, że ten mężczyzna z którym uciekła Nigrum jej w tym pomoże. Z opisów szatynki wywnioskowała, że był dobrym człowiekiem i kandydatem dla jej przyjaciółki, ale Nigrum to Nigrum. Minie sto lat zanim się do czegokolwiek przyzna. A do wyznania tego drugiej osobie kolejne sto. Jak na razie miała zamiar im po prostu cicho kibicować. Kolejny głośny ryk. Cholerny Asgareth i jego chęć władzy. Gdyby nie on, nigdy nie wyszłaby za mąż za Drago Krwawdonia. Nigdy nie miałaby z nim dzieci. Pokrzepiające, a jednocześnie okropne. Bo jak to tak bez Thyrii i Regina? Kochała ich. W końcu byli jej dziećmi z którymi spędziła jedynie trzy lata ich życia. Pewnie nawet nie pamiętają jak wyglądała, jak brzmiał jej głos i jak każdej nocy kładła je do ich łóżeczek, śpiewając kołysanki które niegdyś na dobranoc śpiewał jej ojciec, nim zginął podczas szturmu. Tym razem ryk był cichszy, jakby przytłumiony. Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że spada w dół. Udało jej się tylko dostrzec zarys ciemnowłosej postaci z hełmem na głowie. Miał dwie pary rogów. Wpadła wprost do lodowatej toni. Moje kochane bliźniaki... 'Rozdział 14. Przepraszam, mamo' Norgir był delikatnie mówiąc wściekły. Nie dość, że nadstawiał karku dla starej dobrej przyjaciółki będąc jej informatorem odnośnie do tego, co dzieje się wśród łowców i jak radzą sobie jej dzieci, to na dodatek teraz dała się tak łatwo złapać! A kto musiał ją z tego wyciągnąć? Norgir oczywiście! Czasami szczerze żałował, że złożył jej obietnicę, gdy ta uciekała od męża. Wtedy nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy, jak wiele wysiłku będzie musiał w to włożyć. Tkwił w tym bagnie od cholernych szesnastu lat. Gdyby chciał to by tego zaprzestał, ale tu chodziło o coś więcej. Freydhis była jego przyjaciółką od zawsze i nie mógł jej tego zrobić, nie po tym, ile dla niego zrobiła. Wiedział doskonale, że bardzo przeżywała rozłąkę z dziećmi i wyczekiwała każdej, nawet najmniej wiadomości co u nich. Niestety, mógł przekazywać jej informacje tylko o Reginie - o Thyrii po odejściu Freydhis słuch zaginął i tylko rodzeństwo kobiety wraz z jej byłym mężem wiedzieli, co stało się z brunetką. Aż tu nagle po tylu latach zjawiła się znikąd. I cholera jasna, na domiar złego dołączyła z własnej woli do Drago. Jak on miał o tym powiedzieć Freydhis? "Frey, twoja córka wybrała stronę ojca i nienawiści"? Na Thora, to nie brzmiało dobrze. I takie też nie było. Z tego co się dowiedział, Freydhis przetrzymywano w jednej z pustych kajut pod pokładem, gdzie praktycznie zawsze panowała ciemność. Na dodatek było tam przeraźliwie zimno, a skoro kobietę wyłowiono z lodowatej wody, z pewnością się przeziębi. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nikt go nie nakryje na spotkaniach z byłą żoną ich szefa. Na pokładzie panowała radość i lał się alkohol, wikingowie świętowali złapanie swojego "drugiego największego wroga" i przy okazji czekali na przybycie syna Drago, Regina. - Wszystko tylko nie ten rozpieszczony bachor - mruczał pod nosem, schodząc ostrożnie schodami pod pokład. Nie brał ze sobą żadnego źródła światła, by nikt go przypadkiem nie zobaczył, więc musiał bardzo się natrudzić by nie zlecieć ze schodów lub w coś nie wdepnąć. Drzwi od "celi" Freydhis były zamknięte jedynie na zasuwę od zewnątrz, dlatego już po chwili znajdował się w kajucie. Przymknął za sobą drzwi i zbliżył się do kobiety, która uniosła głowę gdy tylko wszedł. - Cholera jasna, Frey, jak mogłaś się tak łatwo złapać? - syknął. - On tu jest, prawda? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, ignorując wypowiedź swojego informatora. Norgir warknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, ale udzielił odpowiedzi : - Jeśli mówisz o Drago, to tak, owszem. Ale nie tylko on... - A kto jeszcze? As, Hal, Regin? - ściągnął hełm z jej głowy. - Rozłupywacz - wychrypiał. Blondwłosa zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się intensywnie w jego oblicze.- Twoja córka. - Thyria tu jest? - wyszeptała z szeroko otwartymi oczami.- A więc żyje... Uśmiechnęła się lekko na moment, ale zaraz po chwili spochmurniała, spoglądając na wikinga ze złością w oczach. - Co ona tu do cholery robi?! Błagam nie mów, że zrobił z niej... - Spokojnie, nie robi za prostytutkę - uspokoił ją.- Dołączyła do ojca kilka dni temu. Wybacz, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej, ale nie miałem jak. - Kilka dni temu? - uniosła sceptycznie brew. - No dobra, może trochę więcej niż kilka dni - przewrócił oczami, unikając mrożącego krew w żyłach wzroku Freydhis.- Straciłem poczucie czasu. - Czy ty kiedykolwiek przestaniesz nadużywać alkoholu? - warknęła. Gdyby nie to, że miała kajdany na nadgarstkach, które na dodatek miały przyczepiony łańcuch, przytwierdzony do bolca w podłodze, z pewnością trzepnęłaby go w łeb. - Prędzej zdechnę - mruknął niechętnie, odsuwając cicho krzesło od stołu, przy którym siedziała blondynka. Spoczął na drewnianym siedzeniu, łapiąc za dłoń kobiety leżącą na blacie. Spojrzeli jednocześnie w swoje oczy. Mimo upływu tylu lat wciąż pamiętała dzień, w którym się poznali. Gdy wyszła za mąż za Drago wielokrotnie wspominała go w myślach, by podnieść się na duchu. Gdyby nie radosne wspomnienia chwil z Norgirem, kiedy jeszcze oboje byli niczym nieprzejmującymi się dziećmi, a potem nastolatkami, z pewnością popadłaby w depresję. Powiedzmy szczerze, jej małżeństwo nigdy nie było szczęśliwe. Ale czemu miałoby być udane, kiedy ona została do niego zmuszona, a Drago po prostu uznał, że przyda mu się potomek, więc zgodził się na propozycję Asgareth'a? Nie pałali do siebie miłością, wiecznie się kłócili i sobie dogryzali. Łoże przestali dzielić wraz z urodzeniem się bliźniaków. Jedyne co ich łączyło to Thyria i Regin. Ale i to przestało, kiedy w końcu zdecydowała się od niego uciec. Jedyne czego żałowała w tym posunięciu, to to, że nie zabrała ze sobą bliźniaków. Albo przynajmniej Thyrii, kiedy Drago już się jej pozbył. Ich córka doświadczyłaby wówczas miłości choć jednego z rodziców. A tak? Westchnęła ciężko, przymykając na moment oczy. - Norgir, czy mógłbyś zrobić coś dla mnie po raz ostatni? - wyszeptała po chwili ciszy, gładząc kciukiem szorstką skórę na jego dłoniach. Kiwnął niepewnie głową, przyglądając się jej zagadkowym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu. - Co tylko zechcesz, najdroższa - mruknął, nachylając się by złożyć delikatny pocałunek na jej czole. Odgarnął zbłąkane blond kosmyki za jej ucho.- A więc? - Przyprowadź ją do mnie - poprosiła.- Chcę z nią porozmawiać. Ten pierwszy i ostatni raz. Siedział przez moment sztywno, wpatrując się w Furię zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. Zagryzł dolną wargę, kiwnął po raz kolejny głową, przez co rude włosy przyprószone w niektórych miejscach siwizną zawirowały w powietrzu. Wstał od stołu, rzucił ostatnie bolesne spojrzenie kobiecie i wyszedł czym prędzej. Przymknęła oczy, zatapiając się we własnych myślach. Gdy była dzieckiem od czasu do czasu przechadzała się z ojcem po wyspie, kiedy nie miał zbyt wiele do roboty w wiosce. Razem doglądali spokojnego życia mieszkańców, śmiali się i bawili w berka czy też chowanego. Normalnie Bolvark zabierałby raczej na takie wycieczki Asgareth'a, ale ten za każdym uciekał, kiedy już gdzieś razem wyszli. Jak na dłoni było widać, że młody blondyn nie specjalnie przepada za ojczymem. Co najwyżej go toleruje i niekiedy okazuje szacunek (głównie przed ludźmi), by wyjść na dobrego przyszłego wodza. To właśnie podczas jednego z takich spacerów, gdy miała siedem lat, poznała Norgira. Ściślej mówiąc - wpadli na siebie. A raczej on na nią. I to dosłownie. Pędzący na trening czternastolatek nie zwrócił nawet na nią szczególniej uwagi. Zaraz po zderzeniu wstał z ziemi, a następnie pomógł wstać młodszej blondynce, mrucząc w jej stronę ciche "przepraszam". Po tym rudowłosy chłopak ponownie ruszył biegiem przez wioskę, choć tym razem ostrożniej. Miała obite kolano i zdarte łokcie, ale nie żałowała tego jakże przypadkowego spotkania. Do ich następnego spotkania doszło kilka miesięcy później. Od początku wiadome było, iż Bolvark jest aż nadto opiekuńczy wobec swojej pierwszej córki. Gdyby tylko mógł, z pewnością zamknąłby ją w złotej klatce, by nikt nie mógł jej skrzywdzić. Dlatego właśnie postanowił przydzielić jej osobę, która będzie jej strzec i ją ochraniać, gdy on będzie zajęty sprawami wioski. Maczuga nie była szczególnie zadowolona z tego pomysłu i niejednokrotnie kłóciła się o tą kwestię z mężem, chcąc by jej córka zaznała normalnego życia. Bolvark pozostał jednak nieugięty. Nie trudno się domyślić, na kogo padł wybór. Początkowo ojciec Freydhis nie był zbytnio przekonany co do dania córce chłopaka jako ochroniarza - bądź co bądź, mógł ją skrzywdzić, a tego Bolvark by sobie nie wybaczył. Dlatego tak długo zajęło mu wybranie odpowiedniego kandydata. Norgir, rudowłosy chłopak o niebieskich oczach był sierotą od niemalże początku swojego życia. Uczęszczał na treningi gdzie uczono dzieci walki i samoobrony, a także obrony przed smokami. Niektórzy z tych absolwentów zostawali po tym łowcami lub pozostawali na wyspie, stając się ich obrońcami. Norgir wolał znaleźć się w tej drugiej grupie i dlatego wkładał całe swoje serce w to co robi, co zaimponowało Bolvarkowi. Jego stosunek do dziewcząt również, więc nie trudno było się domyślić, iż to do jego drzwi w sierocińcu zapukał. Rudowłosy zgodził się niemal natychmiast. Nie cierpiał życia w sierocińcu, a szczególnie opiekunów, którzy bez wahania bili swoich podopiecznych za każde, nawet najmniejsze przewinienie lub spóźnienie. Spakował szybko swoje rzeczy, których za wiele nie miał i wprowadził się do małego pokoiku, na poddaszu domu wodza. Asgareth, na dwa miesiące przed wprowadzeniem się Norgira wyruszył w podróż na jedną z okolicznych wysp na szkolenie na przyszłego wodza, gdzie miał spędzić następne pięć lat. Początkowo relacja Freydhis z Norgirem była dosyć... napięta. Norgir mimo wszystko nie był specjalnie zadowolony z nieustannego chodzenia za dziewczynką, a ta często starała się wywieźć go w pole, by móc spędzić trochę czasu sama z innymi dziećmi. Dopiero gdy Freydhis ukończyła dziesiąty rok życia zaczęli się w miarę dogadywać, a następnie przyjaźnić. Siedem lat różnicy wiekowej nie specjalnie im przeszkadzało. Bajkową sielankę zepsuła wieść o śmierci Bolvarka na morzu. Wracając do domu jego statek napotkał straszliwy sztorm i nikomu nie udało się przeżyć - wszyscy poszli na dno. Dwunastoletnia wówczas Freydhis mocno odczuła stratę ojca, podobnie jak Maczuga, która w porywie złości wyrzuciła z domu Norgira. Rudowłosy młodzieniec znalazł sobie swoją własną chatę i tam zamieszkał, odwiedzany często przez Freydhis, która szukała pocieszenia w ramionach przyjaciela. Na wyspę wrócił Asgareth i przejął tytuł wodza. Niecały tydzień po ceremonii, zrozpaczona po śmierci męża Maczuga rzuciła się z klifu do morza. Tym razem, największy cios w serce otrzymała Halldis, szukająca pocieszenia u starszego brata. Freydhis na dobre znalazła ciepłe miejsce przy Norgirze - jego Asgareth jako jedynego nie znał, a Halldis miała go gdzieś i nie uważała za nikogo ważnego ani szczególnego, więc nie powiedziała bratu o byłym mieszkańcu ich domu. Cóż, ten nikt ważny okazał się być później drugim gwoździem do jego trumny. Kolejne lata mijały, a relacja między Norgirem a Freydhis coraz bardziej kwitła. Przyjaźń stopniowo zaczęła zmieniać się w coś więcej, uczucie między nimi wisiało w powietrzu, ale brakowało im pewności siebie, by niemu ulec. W końcu piętnastoletnia Freydhis się przełamała i tak to się zaczęło... I trwałoby do dziś, gdyby nie Asgareth i jego "genialny plan". Po wyjściu z pomieszczenia w którym przetrzymywano jego byłą partnerkę ruszył prosto do kajuty, którą dzielił z trzema innymi Łowcami, którzy obecnie byli zajęci zalewaniem się w trupa na pokładzie. Norgir wyjątkowo nie miał na to ochoty i to nie było spowodowane jedynie uwagą blondynki odnośnie jego pijaństwa. Sam jej widok i rozmowa z nią sprawiły, że sama myśl o alkoholu napawała go obrzydzeniem i niechęcią. Na dobrą sprawę, to właśnie przez nią zaczął pić - a raczej przez to, że ją stracił, i to na dodatek bezpowrotnie. Uczucie między nimi na przestrzeni lat zmalało z wysokich i gorących płomieni do żaru, który wciąż tlił się wśród resztek opału. Nawet jeśli trwało jeszcze przez jakiś czas po jej wyjściu za mąż, to później, po jej ucieczce zniknęło. Byli po dwóch różnych stronach - ona była obrończynią smoków, jeźdźcem Gnatochrupa i sojusznikiem Draco Sororis, kiedy on był Łowcą smoków, uważającym smoki jedynie za szkodniki. Nie obchodziło go co działo się z nimi po tym, jak wsadzali je do klatek i transportowali dalej, do Drago i Regina, który w przyszłości miał zająć miejsce ojca. Sytuacja ognistych gadów była mu obojętna - byle mu zapłacili i dali wypić. Że też nie uciekł tamtego dnia razem z Frey... Może wówczas życie miałoby więcej kolorów, niż samą czerń i biel? Odcienie szarości. Jaśniejsze i ciemniejsze. Musiał wykombinować jak zaaranżować spotkanie Thyrii z jej matką. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jak ważne jest to dla blondwłosej kobiety, ale czy to nie było zbyt niebezpieczne? Całe szczęście, że problem rozwiązał się sam. *** Thyria w przeciągu szesnastu lat życia na praktycznie bezprawnej wyspie nauczyła się dwóch rzeczy - a, jeśli nie umiesz się bronić skończysz zgwałcona z poderżniętym gardłem w rynsztoku i b, sekrety nieprzyjaciół dają ci znaczną przewagę. Dlatego właśnie, widząc jednego z Łowców zmierzającego po ciemku pod pokład statku, niezwłocznie ruszyła za nim, uprzednio sprawdzając czy ma jakąś broń przy pasie. Sztylet może nie był szczytem jej marzeń, ale lepsze to niż nic. Ciemność w której się przemieszczali dawała jej zarówno korzyści, jak i utrudnienia. Może i była praktycznie niewidoczna, ale musiała wkładać wiele wysiłku w to, by nie zdradzić mężczyźnie swojej obecności. Kto wie co wiking mógłby jej zrobić, gdyby zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś go śledzi. Jak na razie miała szczęście i to było dla niej wielkim zaskoczeniem - najczęściej pech był jej nieodłącznym przyjacielem, a tu taka niespodzianka. Thyria - nie kuś losu, skarciła się w myślach, o mało nie wpadając na jakiś pusty stojak. Brawo, wykrakałaś pokrako. Zagryzła mocno dolną wargę, skupiając się całkowicie. Mężczyzna po dłuższej chwili wędrówki wszedł do jednej z kajut, niemal od razu podejmując się rozmowy z przebywającą w pomieszczeniu osobą. Brunetka przylgnęła do drewnianej ściany obok, zaraz przy wejściu do kolejnej, otwartej i pustej kajuty. Jak mężczyzna wyjdzie, będzie mogła się tam ukryć. Na razie jednak starała się jak najbardziej wytężyć słuch. - Cholera jasna, Frey, jak mogłaś się tak łatwo złapać? - syknął mężczyzna. Frey...? Gdzieś już słyszała to zdrobnienie. - On tu jest, prawda? - odpowiedział rozmówca wikinga, ujawniając tym samym swoją płeć, dzięki czemu Thyria domyśliła się, iż w kajucie przebywa pojmana kilka godzin temu Furia. Łowca mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, ale udzielił odpowiedzi na pytanie kobiety, mimo, że na swoje jej nie otrzymał. - Jeśli mówisz o Drago, to tak, owszem. Ale nie tylko on... - A kto jeszcze? As, Hal, Regin? - wymieniała kolejno. - Rozłupywacz - wychrypiał. Thyria zmarszczyła zdziwiona brwi, nie rozumiejąc, czemu mężczyzna mówi Furii o jej obecności na statku. Przecież nie była nikim szczególnie ważnym - nawet jeniec na wymianę byłby z niej marny.- Twoja córka. Zasłoniła usta dłonią, by przypadkiem nie krzyknąć. Nogi ugięły jej się w kolanach, jakby przytłoczone ciężarem informacji, która spadła na nią tak nagle. Furia, wróg numer dwa Łowców smoków, jeździec Gnatochrupa i sojuszniczka Draco Sororis, była byłą żoną Drago, a zarazem jej matką. O w mordę. Jej mózg jakby na chwilę przestał pracować. - A więc? - dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że wymiana zdań między nimi wciąż była obecna, a ona nie usłyszała części z niej. Miała nadzieję, że nic ważnego jej nie ominęło. - Przyprowadź ją do mnie - poprosiła kobieta, na co Thyria mimowolnie wstrzymała na moment oddech.- Chcę z nią porozmawiać. Ten pierwszy i ostatni raz. Mężczyzna musiał najwyraźniej skinąć głową, gdyż żadnej odpowiedź słowna nie doszła do jej uszu. A słuch miała naprawdę dobry. Szuranie krzesła, Łowca zapewne wstał i szykuje się do wyjścia, więc pora się ukryć. Zaledwie po chwili jej przypuszczenia się sprawdziły. Ale mimo, iż Norgir upuścił kajutę i odszedł, przez co nie miał już możliwości dostrzeżenia jej, ona wciąż stała w tym samym miejscu wśród wszechobecnej ciemności i lekkiego swądu zgniłych ryb i soli. Oparła głowę o ścianę, przymykając na chwilę oczy. Po raz kolejny toczyła zażartą walkę z własnymi myślami, sumieniem i sercem. Która strona wygra? Otworzyła oczy i wyszła z kajuty, na moment zatrzymując się przed wejściem do celi Furii. Co miała jej powiedzieć? "Cześć mamo, to ja Thyria, miło cię poznać po tylu latach"? Nie, nie, nie. To nie powinno tak wyglądać... Przywaliła w coś głową, ujawniając tym samym swoją obecność. No i dupa, wszystko wychodzi samo. - Jeśli próbujesz być dyskretny, to ci za bardzo nie wychodzi - oznajmiła blondynka, na co Thyria soczyście przeklnęła. Wzięła głęboki oddech, a następnie zatrzymała się w futrynie drzwi do pomieszczenia. Na stole paliło się kilka świec, dzięki czemu obie widziały siebie wyraźnie. Ciemnobrązowe i szare oczy spotkały się na moment, tocząc zażartą walkę na spojrzenia. Thyria w duchu odnotowała, że mimo, iż Regin ma takie same oczy jak matka, tylko jego błyszczą wstrętem i nienawiścią. - Słyszałam waszą rozmowę - powiedziała, opierając się lewym barkiem o framugę, obserwując, jak blondynka zaciska nerwowo usta w wąska kreskę.- Ale spokojnie, nie wydam twojego informatora, mimo, iż jest zdrajcą i miałabym same korzyści, gdybym oddała go w ręce Drago. Przeszła przez całą długość kajuty, zatrzymując się dopiero przy krześle, gdzie wcześniej siedział Norgir. Furia nawet na chwilę nie spuściła wzroku z jej osoby. - Więc czego ty chcesz, co? - syknęła, szarpiąc kajdanami. Złapała za łańcuch, by ten nie brzęczał, jednocześnie gromiąc spojrzeniem ciemnobrązowych oczu Furię. - Nie szarp się, bo jeszcze ktoś nas usłyszy. A uwierz mi, wprost marzyłam o tym spotkaniu i nie chcę go zaprzepaścić. - O czym ty bredzisz - fuknęła, marszcząc ciemne brwi. - Chciałaś porozmawiać z córką, czyż nie? - zaczęła, starając się uspokoić drżenie głosu.- Ten pierwszy i ostatni raz. Frey uraczyła ją zaskoczonym spojrzeniem. - A ja bym chciała choć raz porozmawiać z matką - dokończyła szeptem, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś na bok. - Na Thora, Thyria to ty? Uśmiechnęła się lekko w stronę kobiety, siadając obok niej, na tym samym krześle, które niedawno zajmował Norgir. Brunetka położyła dłonie na blacie stołu, bębniąc niepewnie palcami, jednocześnie wlepiając wzrok w matkę. - A masz jeszcze jakąś córkę? - zapytała gorzko. Chwilowy chichot bez humoru przeciął gęstniejące między nimi powietrze. Freydhis pokręciła przecząco głową. - Nie ja - wychrypiała przez ściśnięte gardło. W oczach Thyrii wyraźnie odmalowało się zdziwienie, ale postanowiła nie drążyć tematu. Zamiast tego sięgnęła dłonią do dłoni matki, ściskając je lekko. Były takie zimne, a jednocześnie miały w sobie coś znajomego, jak wydarzenia, które w naszym mniemaniu się powtarzają, choć tak naprawdę nigdy nie miały miejsca. Ciemnobrązowe i szare oczy ponownie się spotkały, choć tym razem nie toczyły walki na spojrzenia. Thyria westchnęła przeciągle, puszczając dłonie kobiety i zabierając własne jak najdalej, jakby nagle dostała ataku obrzydzenia. Ta opcja jak najbardziej wchodziła w grę, choć w duchu Freydhis krzyczała, by córka jej nie odtrącała. A czy ona tego przypadkiem sama nie zrobiła? Lodowa strzała ponownie przeszyła jej serce. Cholera, bolało. Otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć, ale głos ugrzęzł w jej gardle, gdy tylko dostrzegła szkliste oczy Thyrii, zaciskającej mocno usta by nie zacząć łkać. Wciągała powietrze nosem z głośnym świstem, by szybciej się uspokoić. Widząc to, Freydhis zaczęła cicho nucić jedną z kołysanek, którymi uspokajała bliźniaki gdy były jeszcze małe i nie mogły zasnąć. Uniosła skrępowane nadgarstki, kładąc dłoń na bladym policzku córki. Pojedyncza, ciepła łza zostawiła po sobie wilgotną ścieżkę na skórze brunetki, nim znalazła się na kciuku Freydhis. I choć zarówno w umyśle, jak i sercu Thyrii panował istny chaos, ponownie położyła dłoń na dłoni matki. Sama zaczęła cicho nucić. Ból choć na chwilę odszedł w niepamięć. Miała przy sobie kobietę, którą tak bardzo chciała poznać. Matkę, która zniknęła z jej życia gdy miała trzy lata. Matkę, która uwolniła się od jej ojca, przybierając tożsamość Furii. Chciała zapytać ją o tak wiele rzeczy. Ale nie potrafiła. Stchórzyła. Straciła ostatnią szansę. C.D.N. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zawieszone